Change
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Seorang psikiater muda menghadapi klien nya yang merupakan seorang gay tampan yang ingin menjadi normal. Akankah psikiater itu berhasil menyembuhkan klien nya ? (Sakura Centric) Pair : ItaSaku, slight of ItaSasu & HinaSasu ! Note : There are a lot of typo & OOC Disclaimer : I didn't own any characters in this fanfiction. All of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Aku berjalan memasuki ruang kerja ku dan meletakkan tas hitam yang kubawa diatas meja. Aku mengambil remote ac dan menyalakan ac.

Sebagai seorang psikiater, aku cukup beruntung mendapat ruangan kerja pribadi yang luas dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kamar mandi di dalam, ac, dan wi – fi. Selain itu, gajiku juga cukup besar bila dibandingkan mahasiswa yang baru lulus dengan pekerjaan yang cukup santai. Hanya saja, terkadang sangat membosankan mendengar klien yang mengeluh.

Aku mengambil berkas – berkas klien ku dari dokumen dan mulai membaca satu persatu dan menganilisa dokumen – dokumen itu.

Setengah jam berlalu dan belum ada seorangpun klien yang datang. Aku mulai menyalakan speaker yang terpasang di ruangan ini dan memutar instrumen lagu – lagu klasik yang merupakan favoritku.

Tiba – tiba, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Aku segera memasukkan dokumen yang sedang kukerjakan ke dalam map dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berusia sekitar awal dua puluh masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pria itu cukup tampan dengan bibir tipis dan kecil serta hidung yang mancung.

Bila saat ini ia bukan klien ku dan aku sedang tidak bekerja, aku pasti akan menatapnya lebih lama. Namun, aku harus bersikap professional sesuai kode etik profesi ku.

"Selamat pagi." , ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Saya ingin berkonsultasi" , ucap pria itu tanpa basa – basi.

"Sebelumnya, siapa nama mu ?" , tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Uchiha Itachi" , jawab pria itu sambil membalas uluran tanganku. Kami pun bersalaman.

Telapak tangan pria itu besar dan lembut, tidak seperti telapak tangan seorang pria. Aku dapat melihat cincin ruby yang menghiasi jari manis kanan pria itu. Entah kenapa, pria itu terasa familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya di universitasku. Nama keluarganya cukup familiar, aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali entah dimana.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Aku ini gay, karena itu adikku menyuruhku berkonsultasi disini.", ucap pria itu.

Aku hampir melongo kaget, namun aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit. Selama setahun bekerja sebagai psikiater, aku telah menemui berbagai macam klien. Namun aku tidak menyangka bila pria ini adalah gay.

"Lalu, apa kau ingin kembali menjadi normal ?"

"Ya, karena mantan kekasihku memintaku untuk berubah. Ia sendiri berpacaran dengan seorang wanita setelah putus denganku."

"Aku menghargai niat baikmu, Uchiha – san. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kekasihmu ?"

"Adikku."

Aku terbelalak, aku hampir saja pingsan bila saat ini tidak ada seorang klienpun.

"Aku bersimpati padamu, Uchiha – san. Aku yakin saat ini kau pasti kecewa karena kekasihmu memutuskan dan berpacaran dengan seorang wanita. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan adikmu ?"

"Sejak adikku masuk sma. Kini sudah hampir delapan tahun kami berpacaran. Namun, kami belum pernah melakukan hubungan sexual."

"Berarti, kau belum terjerumus terlalu dalam. Kau masih dapat mengubah ketertarikan seksualmu bila kau mau." , ucapku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Kau bisa mulai menjauhi teman – teman sesama gay mu dan mulai berteman dengan para wanita. Jangan menyerah untuk berteman dengan wanita walaupun mungkin pada awalnya mereka akan risih padamu." , saranku sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan saranku dengan serius.

"Namun, aku masih merasa tertarik ketika ada seorang pria yang tampan. Terkadang, jantungku berdebar bila melihat adikku sendiri."

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu, Uchiha – san. Konsentrasikan pikiranmu, saat kau bertemu dengan adikmu dan mulai berdebar – debar, melihatlah ke arah lain. Atau kau bisa mengulang kalimat afirmasi pada dirimu sendiri. Katakan pada dirimu sendiri bila kau ini bukan gay." , jelasku.

….*….

2 jam berlalu, sesi konsultasi pria itu denganku sudah usai. Aku memberikan formulir berisi data pribadi untuk diisi klien padanya. Pria itu mengisi formulir yang kuberikan.

"Terima kasih atas kunjunganmu, Uchiha – san. Ini bisa kau bawa pulang." , aku memberikan sebuah kertas berisi saran mengenai hal – hal yang sebaiknya dilakukan nya ketika ia mulai memikirkan atau berfantasi akan seorang pria.

"Jadi, kapan saya bisa kembali berkonsultasi ?"

"Bagaimana bila minggu depan kau datang berkonsultasi ?"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang minggu depan."

"Ini nomor teleponku, kau bisa menghubungiku untuk berkonsultasi diluar jam kerja." , aku memberikan kartu namaku.

"Terima kasih, Haruno – san"

Pria itu membalikkan badan dan keluar dari ruanganku setelah membayarku. Aku terus menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh. Entah kenapa, aku tidak sabar menunggu pertemuan dengan nya minggu depan. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada klien – klien ku sebelumnya.

Aku membaca formulir yang diisinya. Ia memberikan nomor ponsel nya dan email pribadi nya. Ia juga menuliskan pekerjaan nya.

Aku terkesiap ketika membaca profesi nya. Ia adalah seorang CEO. Menjadi seorang CEO di usia 23 tahun merupakan hal yang sangat menakjubkan.

Aku memasukkan formulit itu ke dalam laci meja kerja ku dan menunggu kedatangan klien ku yang selanjutnya.

….*….

Pada hari ini, terdapat 3 orang klien yang datang padaku untuk berkonsultasi termasuk pria itu. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 5 sore, saatnya bagiku untuk pulang.

Aku mulai membereskan berkas – berkas ku dan memasukkan nya ke dalam map yang kumasukkan di dalam laci. Aku memasukkan sebagian berkas ke dalam tas kerja ku untuk kubawa pulang dan kuteliti.

Aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan temanku sepulang kerja di salah satu café di dekat rumah sakit tempatku bekerja ini. Aku mematikan speaker dan ac, kemudian keluar dari ruanganku.

Seorang pengurus yang bertugas menerima pendaftaran klien menyapaku.

"Sakura – san, kau ingin pulang ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hana – san ?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang terlebih dulu. Jaa ne" , aku melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju elevator.

Aku masuk ke dalam elevator ketika pintu elevator terbuka dan menekan tombol B1 yang merupakan tempat parkir mobil. Lift beberapa kali berhenti dan beberapa orang masuk dan keluar dari elevator.

Setelah lift berhenti di lantai B1, aku segera keluar dari lift dan membuka tas ku. Aku mengambil kunci mobil ku dan berjalan kea rah mobil – mobil yang terparkir. Aku berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berukuran kecil dan menekan tombol untuk membuka mobil.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Kemudian, aku mengeluarkan kartu karyawan yang selalu kumasukkan di dalam dompetku dan menjalankan mobilku. Aku menunjukkan kartu karyawan ku pada petugas yang mengurus pembayaran parkir dan petugas itu mempersilahkanku lewat tanpa membayar.

Pada jam – jam seperti ini, jalanan cukup macet dikarenakan banyak orang yang juga pulang dari tempat mereka bekerja. Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju sebuah café bertuliskan 'Royal Garden Café'.

Aku memparkir mobilku di samping café dan turun dari mobi serta menguncinya. Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan membuka pintu, seorang pelayan menyambutku dengan ramah.

Di sebuah meja, sudah terdapat Ino, sahabatku sekaligus teman sefakultasku di jurusan psikiatri. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan nya.

"Hey forehead, kau ini lama sekali. Aku sudah menuggumu hampir tiga puluh menit, tahu." , keluh Ino tepat ketika aku duduk di samping nya.

"Gomen.. gomen. Kau tahu sendirilah, jalanan sangat macet pada jam – jam seperti ini."

Seorang pelayan memberikanku menu. Aku membacanya sejenak.

"Aku pesan calzone dan green tea latte saja."

"Itu saja ?", tanya pelayan sambil mencatat menu.

"Ya, itu saja."

"Baiklah, saya ulangi pesanan anda. Satu buah calzone dan green tea latte."

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pesanan akan segera diantarkan. Silahkan menunggu sebentar", ucap pelayan itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Lho ? Hinata belum datang ?" , aku memandang ke arah In.

"Hari ini dia tidak ikut karena harus berkencan.", jawab Ino sambil meminum cappuccino nya.

"Kencan ? Hinata memiliki kekasih ?" , tanyaku.

"Ya ampun, lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau bahkan sangat kuno. Masa kau tidak tahu sih ? Padahal itu sudah lebih dari satu bulan, lho."

"Aku tidak tahu, pig. Aku jarang membuka akun sosial media belakangan ini. Aku sangat sibuk dengan klienku."

"Ah.. kau ini. Kau mau tahu siapa kekasih Hinata ?"

"Tentu saja, pig"

"Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Group"

"Uchiha ?"

"Ya, dia itu teman kuliah kita dulu. Hanya saja berbeda fakultas dengan kita." .

"Masa kau tidak tahu, forehead ? Kau ini benar – benar ketinggalan sekali."

"Aku jarang melihatnya, pig. Di fakultas kita, jumlah wanita adalah 10: 1 dengan pria.", jawabku sambil tersenyum miris mengingat masa kuliahku yang membosankan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan pria dengan kondisi fakultas kita yang seperti itu, forehead."

"Ano.. apakah Uchiha Sasuke itu memiliki seorang kakak lelaki ?" , tanyaku pada Ino.

"Astaga ! Kurasa diantara seluruh mahasiswa di universitas kita hanya kau yang tidak tahu. Bahkan kurasa seluruh penduduk Konoha pun tahu .".

"Maksudku, aku tahu dia memiliki kakak lelaki. Tapi siapa namanya ?". Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pria itu, apakah ia memiliki koneksi dengan Uchiha Group ?

"Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini, ia menjabat sebagai CEO di Uchiha Group ? Memangnya kenapa ? Kau suka padanya, forehead ?"

"Hah ?!" , aku melongo. Beberapa pengunjung café melihat kearahku. Aku menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Perlu kuulangi lagi, forehead ?"

"Ti – tidak, pig. Itu, aku baru saja bertemu dengann nya tadi pagi. Ia menjadi klienku."

"Klienmu ? Kau beruntung sekali, forehead. Seharusnya tadi aku mengunjungimu."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Itachi - san itu tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke – kun. Penggemar nya juga hampir sama banyak dengan Sasuke – kun. Sayangnya, baik Sasuke – kun maupun Itachi – san selalu menolak gadis – gadis yang menyatakan cinta pada mereka."

'Ya itu karena mereka adalah gay' , batinku.

"Memang tampan, sih. Tapi kurasa aku tidak akan menjadi kekasihnya."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak boleh putus asa, forehead. Walaupun kelihatan nya sulit ditaklukkan, namun kau harus berusaha. Bayangkan kalau kau menikah dengan nya, kau bisa menjad istri bos dari perusahaan multinasional terbesar di negeri ini."

"Karena Sasuke – san dan Itachi – san dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, pig" , bisikku dengan suara pelan.

"APAAAAA ?! Kau serius, forehead ?!" , pekik Ino. Beberapa pengunjung café melirik ke arah Ino dengan kesal, namun Ino tak menghiraukan nya.

"Kau kira aku sedang main – main ?"

"Tidak, sih. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka. Kalau begitu Hinata hanya dipermainkan, aku harus memberitahu Hinata, forehead."

"Jangan. Aku tidak seharusnya memberitahu rahasia klienku. Pokoknya ingat, ini rahasia diantara kita berdua saja, mengerti ?"

"Forehead, kau tega sekali membiarkan Hinata dipermainkan oleh Sasuke – kun"

"Aku tak akan membantumu mendekati Sai lagi bila kau sampai menyebarkan nya" , ancamku.

Ekspresi wajah Ino langsung cemberut. Tubuh nya terasa lemas seketika.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, sejak kapan Itachi – san berpacaran dengan Sasuke – kun ?"

"Sejak mereka masuk sma."

"Pantas saja, aku memang mendengar rumor bila mereka gay sejak kita masuk sma sih."

"Hah ? Memang sewaktu sma kita sudah mengenal mereka ?"

"Tentu saja, kita bahkan pernah sekelas dengan Sasuke – kun."

Aku terdiam. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Walaupun sekelas namun kami tidak pernah berbicara. Bahkan sekelompok saat kerja kelompok pun tidak pernah

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa datang padamu ?"

"Katanya, Sasuke – san menyuruhnya untuk konsultasi padaku. Aku sendiri binggung bagaimana Sasuke – san bisa tahu bila aku adalah seorang psikiater."

"Mungkin Hinata yang memberitahu Sasuke – kun. Duh, seandainya aku bekerja sebagai psikiater dan menolak meneruskan usaha keluargaku, Hinata pasti akan menyarankan Itachi – san datang padaku."

"Sudahlah, pig. Bila kalian berjodoh pasti dapat bertemu, kok."

"Iya juga, sih. Memangnya apa yang dia konsultasikan padamu ?"

"Dia ingin menjadi heterosexual, pig,"

"Hetero ?"

"Ya, kesempatanmu meningkat, pig.", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Pokoknya kau harus berhasil, forehead. Aku akan mengutukmu bila kau tak berhasil menyembuhkan nya."

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat kelakuan sahabatku ini. Ia masih saja bersemangat membicarakan pria lain walaupun saat ini dia sedang mendekati Sai.

"Kau saja sendiri yang berusaha menyembunyikan nya."

"Kau yang diberikan kepercayaan oleh Sasuke – kun untuk menyembuhkan aniki nya."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini fict pertama author dengan pair ItaSaku. Sebetulnya author agak malas ngebuat pair ini, terutama karena peminat nya yang nggak sebanyak SasuSaku atau NaruSaku. <strong>

**Thanks bwt yg udah ngebaca fict ini. Author sangat mengharapkan kritik, saran & ide cerita bwt chapter selanjut nya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan pagi nya, aku segera bangun dan mandi. Kemudian, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos, celana jeans pendek dengan jaket rajutan putih dengan yang menutupi celana pendek yang kukenakan dan tanktop hitam.

Hari ini aku akan menghadiri reuni sekolah yang diadakan di restoran berbintang di Grand Konoha Mall.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan tombol.

"Moshi – moshi, forehead" , Ino berbicara dengan suara ceria.

"Hey, pig. Kau mau berangkat bersamaku menuju Grand Konoha Mall ?"

"Boleh saja. Maaf merepotkanmu, forehead. Hehe.."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau dimana ? Aku akan menjemputmu"

"Di depan rumahku."

"Ok, jaa ne"

"Jaa, forehead"

Aku langsung mematikan ponsel dan berjalan keluar dari rumah setelah terlebih dulu berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua ku dan kakak lelakiku.

Aku segera menstarter mobilku dan mengemudi menuju rumah Ino.

….*….

Setelah menjemput Ino, aku megemudi menuju Grand Konoha Mall. Setelah sampai di mall, aku segera menuju gedung parkir dan memparkir mobilku.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobil ku.

"Forehead, arigato"

"Douiteshimashite. Sepulang reuni nanti kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku ?"

"Tidak, aku naik taxi saja, forehead. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Ya ampun kau sungkan sekali, sih." , ucapku sambil berjalan memasuki mall melalui pintu yang terdapat di setiap lantai tempat parkir. "Kau juga banyak membantuku."

"Tidak, kau yang banyak membantuku hingga bisa dekat dengan Sai – kun seperti sekarang ini. Kurasa, sebentar lagi kami akan berpacaran, lho."

"Oh, selamat ya. Jangan lupa mentraktirku." , aku terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Kau juga, jangan lupa mentraktirku bila kau berpacaran dengan klienmu si-" , Ino memutus ucapan nya.

"Hey, dia disana !" , Ino berbisik di telinga ku sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

Aku menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Aku terkesiap melihat orang yang ditunjuk Ino.

"I – ino, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini." , ucapku sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"Kenapa ? Hey tunggu !"

Aku langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk memasuki sebuah toko pakaian wanita. Ino menggerutu ketika aku menarik lengan nya.

"Duh, kau ini apa – apan, forehead ? Aku sedang melihat pemandangan menarik, tahu."

"Seharusnya tadi kau bilang padaku bila Uchiha Itachi berada disini !" , aku menatap Ino dengan tatapan jengkel.

Aku merasa tidak suka bila salah satu klien ku, siapapun itu bertemu denganku diluar jam kerja. Apalagi dengan pakaianku yang seperti ini. Apa kata klienku bila mereka melihatku berpakaian mini seperti ini ? Bisa – bisa mereka tidak percaya padaku dan menganggapku psikiater yang ingin menggoda klien nya, terutama klien dengan kasus seperti Itachi ini.

"Justru tadi aku memberitahumu, forehead"

"Langsung saja berbisik padaku, jangan menunjuknya." , aku menggerutu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih ? Kau ini aneh sekali"

"Aku tidak mau klienku melihatku di tempat umum seperti ini, apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini. Kesan nya, aku sama sekali bukan psikiater professional."

Aku berpura – pura melihat – lihat beberapa pakaian yang sedang digantung. Jantungku berdebar keras, kuharap Itachi tidak melihatku disini.

"Pig, dia berjalan ke arahmu." , bisik Ino.

Oh kami – sama, tolonglah aku… Saat ini aku merasa ingin berteleportasi kemana saja, asalkan tidak ada Uchiha Itachi itu.

Aku segera mengambil sebuah kaos dan berjalan menuju fitting room tanpa meminta izin pada penjaga toko untuk mencoba pakaian.

Namun terlambat, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.

"Haruno – san, apakah itu kau ?", ucap Itachi padaku.

Dengan terpaksa aku menoleh. Wajahku benar – benar memerah, aku merasa sangat malu. Aku merasa ingin kabur dari tempat ini.

Itachi terlihat sangat tampan bila dibandingkan kemarin. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajah nya lebih cerah. Ia juga terlihat keren dengan kemeja hitam lengan panjang ketat yang menampilkan sedikit tubuh nya yang berotot dan kancing kemeja atas yang sengaja dibiarkan tidak dikancing sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putih nya yang kontras dengan warna kemeja yang dipakainya. Aku melihat sebuah kalung emas putih dengan batu black sapphire yang dipakainya terlihat jelas dari kancing kemeja yang tidak dikancing nya itu.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uchiha – san" , jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menundukkan kepala dan berlari sambil menutupi wajahku dari toko ini.

"Kukira aku salah mengenali orang, Haruno – san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Ah itu, aku menghadiri reuni di Star Restaurant." , jawabku dengan pasrah.

"Reuni ? Aku juga menghadiri reuni disana. Apa kau juga berasal dari Konoha High School ?"

Aku memandang Ino yang tersenyum padaku. Aku memelototi Ino. Ino segera menghampiriku.

"Ah forehead, sepertinya aku harus ke toko sebelah. Kau mengobrol terlebih dahulu saja" , Ino mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Maaf menganggumu, Haruno – san" .

Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Itachi. Aku menjawab, "Tidak, kau tidak mengangguku, Uchiha – san."

"Apakah hari sabtu minggu depan kau memiliki acara ?" , tanya Itachi sambil menatapku.

"Apa kau ingin berkonsultasi, Uchiha – san ?"

"Tidak, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku juga akan memberikan tiga ratus ribu ryo padamu sebagai imbalan."

"Bantuan apa, Uchiha – san ?"

"Keluarga besarku mengadakan pertemuan. Di pertemuan itu, otouto ku akan mengajak kekasihnya. Okaa – san ku menyuruhku untuk mengajak kekasihku juga. Sementara aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Bagaimana bila kau mengajak teman wanita mu ? Maksudku, kau akan lebih nyaman dengan seseorang yang sudah lama mengenalmu."

"Aku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita selain keluargaku, Haruno – san."

Aku menoleh ke arah Ino dan memegang lengan nya, "Temanku ini bisa menggantikanku mene-"

Ino langsung menyela ucapanku dan berkata, "Tidak bisa. Minggu depan aku ada kencan dengan Sai - kun."

"Lho ? Bukankah kau ingin pergi karaoke dan minum bersama Tenten, Temari dan Shizune, pig ?"

"Tidak, mereka semua membatalkan nya."

"Bagaimana, Haruno – san ? Apakah kau bersedia ?" , sela Itachi.

"Eh ? A – aku bersedia, Itachi – san."

"Baiklah, sabtu depan pukul enam sore. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak usah, Uchiha – san. Nanti aku malah merepotkan."

"Keluargaku akan curiga bila aku tak menjemputmu, Haruno – san." , Itachi mengeluarkan dompet nya dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu ryo.

"Ini bayaranmu."

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha – san" , aku menolak uang yang diberikan nya.

"Tidak apa. Ini sebagai bayaran atas jasamu yang mau meluangkan waktu hadir ke pertemuan keluarga besarku. Ayo ambil" , Itachi menyerahkan uang padaku.

Dengan terpaksa aku menerima nya.

"Setelah pulang dari reuni, apakah kau bersedia bila aku mengajakmu ke boutique ? Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang harus kau kenakan saat pertemuan keluarga nanti."

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih memiliki pakaian, Uchiha – san."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Hanya saja, ini sudah menjadi keharusan bagiku karena aku yang menyuruhmu ikut ke pertemuan itu atas kepentinganku sendiri."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – san."

"Hn."

"Mata ashita ne, Uchiha – san" , aku melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari toko setelah kembali menggantung pakaian yang hendak kucoba. Ino berjalan mengikutiku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Pig, kenapa kau terus menerus tersenyum ? Kau membuatku ngeri, tahu", ucapku sambil memandang Ino dengan risih.

"Itachi – san itu baik sekali, ya"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya tadi kau terima saja untuk menemani nya ke pertemuan keluarga besar nya."

"Tidak mau, aku sudah punya Sai – kun. Lagipula aku gugup bila bertemu dengan keluarga besar konglomerat seperti keluarga Uchiha itu."

"Memang kau benar – benar akan berkencan dengan Sai, forehead ?"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi karaoke dan minum – minum bersama Shizune, Temari dan Tenten."

"Kau kira aku tidak merasa gugup, pig ?"

"Mana kutahu. Kalau kau gugup, kau genggam saja tangan Itachi – san itu. Lumayan, kau bisa menyentuh nya sekaligus memerankan peran sebagai kekasihnya."

"Itu malah merusak reputasiku sebagai psikiater professional, baka. Sudahlah, ayo kita lupakan soal Itachi dan berbelanja."

"Temani saja aku berbelanja, nanti kau akan berbelanja bersama Itachi – san. Jadi kau tidak perlu berbelanja sekarang."

Aku melirik ke arah jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi.

"Reuni akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke Star Restaurant dan aku akan menemanimu berbelanja setelah reuni selesai."

"Aku tidak akan menganggu kencanmu, forehead. Aku akan meminta Sai – kun menemaniku berbelanja besok." , jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Dasar Ino. .'

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku juga dapat uang." , jawabku dengan acuh tak acuh.

….*….

Star Restaurant adalah sebuah restaurant berbintang lima. Restoran ini cukup besar dengan furniture yang tak kalah mewah nya. Bahkan, seluruh restoran ini dihiasi dengan lampu kristal dan lantai yang hampir seluruhnya dilapisi karpet dan meja yang terbuat dari kaca serta kursi empuk yang dilapisi kain satin.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam restaurant bersama Ino. Terlihat beberapa guru semasa sma ku. Namun cukup banyak orang yang tidak kukenal, entah mereka kakak kelas atau adik kelas ku dulu.

"Ino – san ! Sakura – san !" , seseorang memanggil kami dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku dan Ino menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang Sasuke.

"Hinata ! Lama tak bertemu denganmu !" , ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah Hinata. Hinata melepaskan gandengan nya dengan Sasuke dan langsung memelukku.

"Sakura – san, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik – baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku juga baik – baik saja. Perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku."

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Dozo Yoroshiku." , ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Kita sudah saling mengenal, Haruno – san".

"Hinata – hime, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Haruno – san terlebih dahulu ? Kau bisa bersama dengan Yamanaka – san atau yang lain nya sebentar." , ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Bicarakan disini saja, Uchiha – san. Di hadapan Hinata juga agar ia tidak salah paham." , aku langsung menolak nya.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan berbisik di telinga nya. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan nya, namun Hinata terlihat mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura – san. Kau berbicara dulu saja bersama Sasuke – kun. Biar aku yang menemani Ino – san.", ucap Hinata padaku

"Haruno – san, ayo." , ucap Sasuke padaku. Kami berjalan beriringan, namun tanpa berpegangan tangan atau berangkulan. Sasuke mengajakku ke sudut ruangan dan berhenti melangkah.

"Haruno – san, apakah aniku ku sudah konsultasi padamu ?"

"Sudah. Um, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bila aku menjadi seorang psikiater ?"

"Hinata – hime yang memberitahuku."

"Hinata – san ? "

Aku sangat terkejut. Jadi, Hinata telah mengetahui semua nya ! Aku tak menyangka Hinata dapat menerima kekasihnya yang merupakan mantan gay sekaligus incest.

Sasuke seolah mengetahui isi pikiranku dan menjawab, "Tentu saja dia sudah tahu. Malah dia yang menyarankanku untuk membujuk aniki ku berkonsultasi padamu."

"Ah, Uchiha – san. Bisakah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Hn ?"

"Sabtu depan, Itachi – san mengajakku ke pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha. Dan ia berniat membayarku untuk berpura – pura menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, aku tidak yakin dapat hadir."

"Tolonglah, bantu aniku ku. Aku akan memberikan bayaran tambahan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, Uchiha – san. Aku khawatir bila orang tua mu mengetahui yang sebenarnya mengingat posisi mu. Mungkin saja bila mereka mengirimkan detektif untuk menyelidiku, Aku tak ingin kehidupan pribadiku terusik."

"Mereka juga sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Mereka sangat mendukung ketika aniku ku mengatakan ingin konsultasi ke psikiater. Bukankah akan lebih muda bagimu bila kau bertemu dengan otou – san dan okaa – san ku untuk proses penyembuhan aniku ku ?"

"Syukurlah. Ano.. apakah mungkin ada hal – hal khusus yang perlu kulakukan selama pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha ?"

"Ya, usahakan untuk tidak bersikap memalukan. Kau harus bersikap hormat pada setiap orang yang kau temui di pesta. Pelajari cara makan yang benar karena makan malam akan disajikan dengan tata cara fine dining. Untuk itu, kau bisa mempelajari nya bersama Hinata – hime."

Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika mendengar kata fine dining. Aku sangat jarang mengikuti jamuan makan malam seperti itu. Dalam fine dining, terdapat tata cara makan yang sangat merepotkan. Mulai dari cara duduk, cara meletakkan serbet, dll.

"Teme ! Sekarang kau bersama dengan Sakura ? Mau kau kemanakan Hinata – hime mu itu ?" , terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku.

Aku melirik seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kaos dan celana jeans. Dia salah seorang sahabatku yang sekelas denganku sejak junior high school hingga aku lulus dari high school

"Yo ! Sakura ! Sekarang kau selingkuh dengan teme ini, huh?"

"Baka ! Tentu saja tidak." , aku menonjok lengan Naruto, kebiasaan yang kulakukan sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah.

"Kheh.. Sudahlah, Sakura ikut bersamaku saja. Biar teme kembali pada Hinata – hime nya itu."

"Kau berisik sekali, dobe"

"Kau menjengkelkan, teme."

Aku menatap mereka berdua. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin tertawa melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Sakura, temani aku kesana, yuk" , Naruto menunjukkan sebuah meja yang dipenuhi makanan. Makanan di restaurant ini tidak disediakan dalam bentuk prasmanan kecuali pada acara seperti ini. Terlihat beberapa orang yang mulai mengambil makanan.

"Tidak, aku tidak enak bila meninggalkan pig sendirian."

"Pig ? Maksudmu Ino ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Temani aku untuk menemui Ino, Sakura !"

"Ya.. ya.."

Naruto langsung merangkul Sasuke dan berjalan di depanku sambil mengajak Sasuke mengobrol.

Sungguh menjengkelkan, mengapa mengajakku menemani nya bila pada akhirnya dia bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Lho, sakura dimana ?" , Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencariku.

"Dibelakangmu, dobe."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan langsung menarikku untuk berjalan di samping nya dan merangkulku.

'Hey, jangan berjalan di belakang seperti itu. Kau ini seperti pelayan saja, tahu."

"Aku tidak mau menganggumu bersama Sasuke, baka."

"Baka ! Menganggu apanya ? Kami tidak sedang berkencan, tahu."

Aku sweatdrop seketika. Seandainya Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya, ia pasti akan menjerit dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Atau jangan – jangan, Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menjadi gay.

"Bisa saja kalian sedang berkencan.", jawabku dengan asal.

"Menjijikan ! Aku bukan seorang bisexual, tahu. Aku ini masih normal, aku hanya tertarik pada wanita." , Naruto mencengkram bahu ku dengan jengkel. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirikku dan Naruto. Kurasa ia merasa tersindir.

"Jangan – jangan, teme ini bisexual" , Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku juga normal."

"Buktinya kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelum dengan Hinata – chan. Kau pasti pernah menyukaiku, kan ?"

"Walaupun aku gay aku juga tidak mungkin menyukaimu, dobe."

Aku hanya dapat menggeleng sambil menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Kurasa Naruto memang tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

….*….

Hinata dan Ino masih asik mengobrol ketika kami kembali. Namun, kali ini juga terdapat Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Yo semua nya !" , sapa Naruto.

"Naruto ! Hey ! Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ?" , tanya Ino dan Kiba. Sementara Shikamaru mengucek matanya, ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Ia masih sering tertidur.

"Baik – baik saja, hehe. Bagaimana dengan kalian ?" , Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino. " Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai, Ino ?"

"Kami baik – baik saja. Kau cepat cari pacar, dong", jawab Kiba. Sementara itu wajah Ino memerah.

"Aku sudah punya, tuh. Kau juga seharusnya cepat mencari pacar."

"Aku sudah punya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Sudahlah, ayo kita makan." , ucap Kiba.

"Teme, ayo ikut."

"Hn"

Kami berjalan beriringan dan mengantri di meja prasmanan. Aku mengambil beberapa makanan dan membawanya ke sebuah meja. Aku sangat senang dapat berkumpul kembali dengan teman – teman semasa high school.

Kami duduk di sebuah meja bulat dan mulai menyantap makanan bersama – sama. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang wanita dan pria. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, kurasa ia sudah mulai mengikuti saranku.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Sakura – san ?"

Aku langsung menatap ke arah teman – temanku. Mereka semua menatapku dengan binggung. Bahkan Sasuke pun ikut menatapku dengan heran.

"Ah masa sih ? Aku tidak tersenyum pada siapapun kok. Hehe.." , aku menepuk bagian belakang kepala ku dan tersenyum canggung.

"Wah ! Kurasa aku tahu kau tersenyum pada siapa, forehead" , ucap Ino dengan sedikit berteriak.

Ino mengedip ke arah Naruto. Naruto langsung tersenyum.

"Uwahh, teme ! Kurasa kau akan segera mendapatkan kakak ipar ! Cepat jodohkan aniki mu dengan Sakura !" , pekik Naruto dengan antusias.

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu, dobe ?"

"Iya, aku juga tidak mengerti maksudmu, Naruto – san" , timpal Hinata.

Kiba dan Shikamaru yang terlihat tak peduli pun ikut mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kalian tidak sadar ya ? Tadi Sakura itu tersenyum sambil menatap kearah aniki mu, teme"

Sasuke seketika menatapku. Begitupun dengan semua orang yang berada di meja yang sama denganku. Aku sangat gugup dan malu.

"A – apa sih ? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?"

"jadi, Sakura – san benar – benar suka pada Itachi – san ? Untung saja aku memperkenalkanmu padanya." , Hinata tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata selera mu seperti itu, Sakura. Aku kaget, lho. Kukira kau menyukai pria dengan tipe seperti teme ini" , Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanan nya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Cepat dekati saja, Sakura. Aku tidak sabar menunggu mu untuk cepat jadian, lalu mentraktir kami." , ucap Kiba dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Naruto dan Ino.

Aku sangat ingin memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Namun aku tak mungkin menyebarkan privasi klien ku.

"Tidak ! Itu tidak mungkin. Tadi aku tersenyum melihat seseorang yang kukenal, namun sepertinya aku salah orang."

"Mana orang nya, Sakura ?"

"Aku dengan asal menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo Ai yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari Itachi.

"Dia mirip dengan sepupu ku, Sasori. Kukira itu dia, ternyata bukan."

Terdengar hembusan nafas kecewa. Naruto bahkan menekuk wajah nya dan terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Itu Gaara – senpai. Dia memang mirip dengan sepupumu, Sakura – san" , Hinata membelaku.

"Eh, Hinata dan dobe kapan menikah nih ?" , ledek Naruto.

"Dasar dobe. Kami baru tiga bulan berpacaran, bertunangan saja belum. Tidak mungkin tiba – tiba kami menikah. Lagipula apa urusannya bila kami menikah ?"

"Ya aku tidak sabar ingin menghadiri pernikahanmu. Aku juga ingin makan gratis sih." , Naruto terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke – san jangan mengundang nya bila kalian ingin mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Kalian akan rugi bila Naruto hadir" , ucap Ino.

Sasuke langsung mengangguk setuju, sementara Naruto merengut. Aku kembali melirik ke arah Itachi, ia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang guru.

"Teme ! Sakura menatap anikimu lagi !"

Semua orang langsung menatapku. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Aku ingin mengambil cake disana. Apakah kalian ingin menitip sesuatu ?", aku menunjuk meja berisi kue.

Mereka semua menggeleng. Aku berjalan menuju meja kue dan mengambil beberapa macaron dan sepotong opera cake dan kembali ke meja ku. Aku tak menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto di meja.

"Lho ? Dimana Naruto dan Uchiha – san ?" , tanyaku.

"Disana" , Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah tempat Itachi berdiri. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memotong opera cake ku dan memakan nya. Ino yang duduk di samping kiri ku tersenyum, sementara Hinata yang duduk di samping kanan ku berbisik.

"Sakura – san, Itachi – san menghampiri meja kita."

"Mmm" , aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah kue. Aku merasa sangat malu, bukan karena aku menyukainya, melainkan karena ledekan nya padaku.

"Itachi – nii, ayo duduk disini bersamaku" , ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, masih terdapat kursi kosong disini." , timpal Naruto.

"Untuk apa kalian menarikku kesini ?"

"Itu, ada gadis yang sejak tadi terus melihat dan tersenyum padamu, Itachi – nii" , jawab Naruto.

Aku mendengar suara kursi tergeser, Ino pindah ke kursi kosong disamping Kiba.

"Duduk saja disini" , ucap Naruto dan Sasuke sambil menarik Itachi duduk di kursi kosong yang tadi diduduki Ino.

Aku terus menundukkan kepala dan berpura – pura memotong macaron dan memakan nya.

Aku mendengar suara kursi digeser dan melirik Itachi yang duduk di sampingku.

"Haruno – san," , sapanya padaku.

"U – uchiha – san" , jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung bertatapan dan tersenyum lebar. Sementara Sasuke yang biasanya memasang wajah stoic ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah ya, aku ingin mengambil makanan." , Itachi beranjak dari kursi nya. Namun Sasuke langsung mencegahnya.

"Itachi – nii duduk disini bersamaku saja. Biar aku yang mengambilkan makanan"

Aku sangat canggung, aku langsung mengirimkan sms pada Ino.

* * *

><p><strong>To : Ino<strong>

**Ayo bertukar tempat duduk denganku. Aku sangat gugup dengan sikap kalian yang terus menerus meledekku seperti ini.**

* * *

><p>Ino mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan membaca sms dariku. Kemudian hp ku berbunyi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Ino<strong>

**Tidak akan. Kalian berdua serasi, lho :)**

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas melihat balasan Ino. Seandainya mereka semua tahu yang sebenarnya, mereka tidak mungkin menjodohkanku dengan Itachi.<p>

….*….

Acara reuni pun selesai. Selama reuni, semua teman – temanku terus meledek kami secara langsung maupun dengan sindiran halus.

Wajahku benar – benar memerah karena malu dan jengkel. Aneh nya, Itachi terlihat biasa saja. Di saat seperti ini aku sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaan nya yang seperti ini. Bila tidak, kurasa hubungan kami akan menjadi sangat canggung.

"Pig, ayo pulang." , ucapku pada Ino yang masih mengobrol dengan beberapa guru lama kami.

"Tidak mau. Kau pulang saja bersama Itachi. Dia sudah menunggumu"

Aku melirik Itachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman nya dan terus menerus menatapku seolah menungguku.

"Ah.. Sayonara, minna – san" , ucapku kepada Ino dan beberapa guru.

Aku menghampiri Itachi sambil menengok sekeliling, berharap Kiba atau Naruto tidak melihatnya. Aku berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa – apa. Itachi langsung menghampiriku.

"Haruno – san, sudah selesai ?"

"Maaf telah lama menungguku."

"Tidak. Ayo pergi." , ucap Itachi sambil berjalan di sampingku menuju pintu keluar restaurant. Pelayan restaurant membungkukkan badan kepada kami dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku merasakan perasaan berbeda saat berjalan bersama dengan Itachi dibandingkan saat berjalan dengan Sasuke walaupun kami juga tidak bergandengan tangan atau berangkulan. Aku merasa dekat dengan Itachi walaupun baru mengenal dua hari dan dia merupakan seorang klien ku.

"Ano.. Uchiha – san, aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Mengapa ?"

"Tadi, Naruto benar – benar keterlaluan. Ia terus menerus meledekmu denganku."

"Biarkan saja. Sikapnya memang seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, kau mungkin tidak nyaman."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tadi, aku sempat melihatmu beberapa kali. Aku senang melihat usahamu untuk berubah." , aku mengganti topik pembicaraan dan berusaha bersikap professional.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Aku mengikuti saranmu untuk berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan para gadis. Ternyata, mereka tidak seburuk dugaanku."

"Maafkan aku bila aku lancang, namun apa persepsimu mengenai wanita sebelumnya ?"

"Aku tidak mau menyinggungmu, Haruno – san."

"Aku seorang psikiater dan bisa bersikap professional. Katakan saja padaku"

"Aku menganggap semua wanita, kecuali okaa – san ku adalah mahluk menjijikan."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

"Karena gadis – gadis yang mendekati ku dan otouto ku sangat menjijikan."

"Menjijikan ? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ?"

"Berusaha mencari perhatian, misalnya dengan memakai pakaian ketat, berpura – pura menabrakku ketika berjalan atau bahkan mengirimkan foto – foto yang menjijikan."

"Foto menjijikan ?"

"Ya, aku mual bila mengingatnya. Beberapa gadis genit mengirimkan foto payudara atau bahkan foto telanjang mereka dengan pose menggoda dan memasukkan nya ke dalam loker."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku hampir tak percaya bila ada orang seperti itu disekolahku. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti itu. Kurasa itu terjadi sebelum dia pindah ke Konoha High School.

"Itu sangat menjijikan ! Murahan sekali" , jawabku spontan.

"Haruno – san, kau baik – baik saja ?"

Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Hari ini aku benar – benar hancur. Klien ku melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku mengeluarkan komentar yang tidak professional sama sekali ! Aku terkesan seperti psikiater yang tak professional. Kurasa karier ku akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Iya. Maafkan ucapanku yang tadi. Itu adalah reaksi spontanku" , jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Hn, aku mengerti."

"Kumohon, jangan sebarkan ucapanku tadi maupun ketika kau melihatku dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku akan kehilangan reputasiku sebagai seorang psikiater professional."

Ini kali pertama aku memohon kepada seorang klien. Namun aku tak peduli, setidaknya hal ini dapat membuat reputaisku terjaga.

"Jadi ini alasanmu menghindariku, Haruno – san ?"

"Nani ?! Aku tidak menghindarimu, Uchiha – san. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Hn, mungkin kau benar."

….*….

Itachi mengajakku masuk ke sebuah toko yang menjual aksesoris rancangan designer ternama. Aku merasa sedikit canggung dengan penampilanku, namun aku berusaha bersikap professional.

Para pelayan toko menyambut kedatangan kami dan menghampiri kami, terutama setelah melihat Itachi yang merupakan putra sulung dari Uchiha group.

"Haruno – san, pilihlah tas dan sepatu pesta yang kau sukai"

"Uchiha – san, bagaimana bila ke department store saja ? Aku hampir tidak pernah berbelanja barang seperti ini. "

"Apa kau khawatir dengan harga nya ? Tenang saja, aku yang akan membayarnya untukmu."

Aku mendekati Itachi dan berbisik, "Apakah harus menggunakan pakaian dan barang – barang dari desainer ternama untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu ? Bagaimana bila kita rental pakaian saja ?"

Itachi mengerutkan wajah nya.

"Rental ? Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkan. Namun apa kau nyaman memakai barang – barang yang dipakai banyak orang yang tidak kau kenal ? Kalau aku, aku tidak akan merasa nyaman."

"Aku baik – baik saja dengan itu. Aku hanya menyarankan agar Uchiha – san tidak perlu banyak mengeluarkan uang."

"Pilih saja. Atau kita bisa pergi ke toko lain bila kau tidak suka."

Aku terdiam. Apakah kekasih nya juga diperlakukan seperti ini ? Dimanjakan dan diperlakukan dengan baik seperti ini ? Kurasa pasti lebih, mengingat kekasihnya itu adalah adik kandung nya sendiri. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ? Kurasa aku ini benar – benar tidak professional dengan berpikir seperti ini mengenai klien ku. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas klien dan psikiater. Tidak lebih.

Aku melirik sebuah heels setinggi 10 cm dengan bagian luar dihiasi taburan permata yang bersinar. Sementara heels nya berwarna silver mengilap. Aku sebetulnya menyukai heels itu, namun sekali melihatnya saja aku sudah yakin harga nya sangat mahal.

Aku melihat rak berisi barang – barang yang di discount 50 % karena barang itu merupakan sisa barang dari season sebelumnya yang belum laku terjual.

Aku melihat sebuah clutch bag yang terbuat dari kain satin emas dengan sedikit taburan permata yang membuat nya berkilauan.

Pelayan toko itu menghampiri ku dan berkata, "Nona, ini merupakan produk lama. Ini merupakan produk terbaru kami"

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan ini." , jawabku sambil memegang tas itu dan melirik harga nya. Lima ratus ryo, itupun setelah discount 50%. Bila aku sendirian, maka aku akan melihat – lihat ke toko lain. Namun, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Itachi dengan mengajaknya berkeliling memasuki toko - toko di mall ini.

Aku berpura – pura memegang tas lain seolah tertarik sambil diam – diam mengintip harga nya, berusaha mencari yang termurah. Namun rata – rata harga barang – barang discount itu hampir sama.

"Aku mau membeli yang ini" , ucapku sambil mengambil tas yang pertama kulihat dan memberikan nya kepada pelayan toko.

"Barang nya saya taruh di kasir" , ucap pelayan toko itu.

Aku kembali melihat – lihat sepatu sale yang bersebelahan dengan tempat aku memilih tas.

Aku tidak menemukan heels yang menarik. Namun aku sangat ragu untuk membeli heels yang kulihat pertama kali.

"Harga heels itu berapa ?" , aku menunjuk heels yang pertama kali kulihat.

"Itu produk terbaru kami untuk season ini. Harga nya satu setengah juta ryo"

Aku hampir melotot. Satu setengah juta ryo merupakan pendapatanku selama dua bulan. Bila aku membeli itu, aku akan menghabiskan hampir dua pertiga tabunganku.

"Oh.."

"Kemarin Hanare baru saja membeli heels itu, lho"

Aku mengangguk.

Hanare adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sering tampil di televisi. Setiap lagu terbarunya hampir selalu menempati peringkat 1 pada tangga lagu.

Aku melihat sebuah heels berwarna nude yang terbuka pada bagian depan nya dan retsleting pada bagian bagian belakang nya.

"Kalau yang itu, berapa harga nya ?"

"Delapan ratus lima puluh ribu ryo. Itu terbuat dari kulit"

Tetap saja, delapan ratus lima puluh ribu ryo merupakan harga yang cukup mahal. Sepatu kulit buatan designer lain hanya sekitar lima ratus ribu ryo.

"Aku ingin heels itu, size 38."

"Saya akan segera mengambilkan nya. Silahkan duduk sebentar." , pelayan lain nya mengantarkanku ke sebuah kursi untuk mencoba sepatu. Suasana toko hari ini tidak terlalu ramai, terdapat beberapa nyonya yang terlihat sangat elegan sedang melirik beberapa produk.

Itachi menghampiriku dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Haruno – san, sudah menemukan barang yang kau inginkan ?"

"Sudah, aku sedang mencoba sepatu."

"Hn"

"Uchiha – san, aku akan mengembalikan barang – barang ini setelah selesai menggunakan nya."

"Untuk apa ? Aku tidak memerlukan nya."

"Mungkin bisa kau simpan atau memberikan nya pada orang lain. Atau bahkan kau bisa menjualnya."

"Itu untukmu, bayaran untukmu karena telah menjaga rahasiaku."

"Rahasia ?"

"Ya, mengenai aku dan otouto ku."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerima barang seperti itu. Kerahasiaan klien merupakan hal yang harus disimpan seorang psikiater. Hal itu sudah merupakan kode etik profesi.

Pelayan toko kembali dengan membawakan heels yang kupilih tadi. Aku mencoba nya. Produk bermerek memang memiliki kualitas yang berbeda dengan produk murah.

"Aku suka ini." , ucapku.

"Saya akan membayar nya.", ucap Itachi pada pelayan toko.

Aku melepaskan heels itu dan pelayan toko itu memasukkan nya ke dalam kotak. Ia membawa heels itu menuju kasir sambil mengantar Itachi.

Aku berusaha mendekati Itachi, aku melihatnya mengeluarkan Black Card dari dompet nya. Black card adalah kartu kredit dengan limit diatas kartu kredit platinum. Tidak semua orang bisa memiliki black card kecuali orang – orang dengan penghasilan diatas dua setengah juta ryo perbulan.

Tak lama kemudian, Itachi menghampiriku sambil membawa dua buah paper bag berisi belanjaanku.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – san"

"Douiteshimashite"

"Ano.. itu, belanjaanku. Biar aku saja yang memegangnya" , aku mengulurkan tangan.

"Oh.."

Itachi menyerahkan paper bag milikku. Kami berjalan menuju toko yang menjual gaun yang juga buatan perancang ternama di samping toko tempat kami tadi berbelanja.

"Moshi – moshi" , ucap seorang pelayan toko sambil menunduk saat kami masuk ke dalam toko.

"Aku mencari gaun pesta" , ucapku pada pelayan toko.

"Uchiha – san, apakah ada dress code tertentu yang harus dikenakan pada pertemuan keluarga besar mu ?" , aku kembali berbisik.

"Tidak ada. Namun sebaiknya menggunakan long dress karena kebanyakan wanita akan menggunakan long dress pada pertemuan"

Aku melihat sebuah long dress dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan hiasan payet hampir di seluruh gaun. Namun di bagian bawah lengan dan bahu terbuat dari kain tipis yang memperlihatkan warna kulit dengan sangat jelas.

"Uchiha – san, bagaimana dengan long dress ini ?" , aku menunjuk dress yang kumaksud.

"Boleh saja."

"Saya ingin gaun ini" , aku menyentuh gaun itu. Aku dapat merasakan sensasi kehalusan kain berkualitas tinggi.

"Berapa ukuran anda, nona ?"

"Mungkin size 4 atau 6."

"Bagaimana bila anda mencoba nya ?"

"Bolehkah ?"

"Ya, saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju fitting room."

Pelayan itu mengambil dua buah gaun dan menyerahkan padaku. Aku membawa dua gaun itu ke fitting room. Ukuran 4 sangat ketat untukku hingga lekuk tubuhku terlihat sangat jelas. Kurasa, ukuran 6 pas untukku.

Gaun itu sangat indah. Jahitan nya sangat halus dan rapih. Aku merasa bagaikan seorang bangsawan dengan gaun mewah seperti ini.

Dengan hati – hati, aku melepaskan gaun itu dan mengganti pakaianku kemudian keluar.

"Bagaimana, nona ?" , ucap pelayan ketika aku keluar dari fitting room.

"Size 4 terlalu ketat untukku. Aku memilih size 6."

Itachi langsung mendekatiku dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Kali ini aku mengikutinya ke kasir untuk mengambil paper bag belajaanku.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda" , ucap pelayan toko ketika kami keluar.

"Haruna – san, aku akan membawamu ke toko perhiasan."

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Uchiha – san. Aku dapat menggunakan perhiasanku sendiri. Tidak perlu menghamburkan terlalu banyak uang."

"Hn"

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Aku sungguh berhutang banyak padamu."

"Itu bayaranmu, Haruno – san.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Mata ashita ne, Uchiha – san."

"Apakah kau ingin kuantar ? Aku juga ingin mengetahui dimana rumahmu"

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha – san. Aku membawa mobil. Mengenai alamatku, akan kuberitahukan padamu nanti."

"Hn, mata ashita ne Haruno – san."

Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan Itachi sambil membawa paper bag. Aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak walaupun dia mengatakan bila semua ini sebagai bayaran untuk 'menutup mulutku'. Kurasa, aku akan membalas jasa nya dengan membantu menyembuhkan nya.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI, black card itu credit card yg memang bener ada. Di indo, bca menerbitkan black card. Sementara di luar negri ada amex centurion card, nama lain nya black card.<strong>

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fict ini. Author menerima kritik & saran apapun. Kalau ga suka dgn fict ini, tolong jangan nge flame. Thx**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Thx saran nya. Sebetulnya lg ga ada ide mengenai fict ini. Hampir semua fict author di fandom Naruto selalu Sasuke jd char utama, baik itu genre mystery, romance, dll. Aku binggung dgn fict yg ada Ita jd char utama karena di manga asli nya, Ita ga deket sm cwe manapun &amp; kykny ga ada cwe yg suka. Char favorite aku Sasuke, bkn Ita.<strong>

**Hachiko : Klo mereka terus" an jd couple Yaoi, pair di fict ini bkn ItaSaku lg dong.**

**ReginaIsMe16 : Aku jg SSL. **

**Hanazono Yuri : Ano, bkn ny km itu SasuSaku lovers ? Aku beberapa kali liat review km di fict SasuSaku aku.**

**Yuriska : Thx **


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa hari ini terasa melelahkan bagiku. Jumlah klien ku mulai meningkat drastis beberapa hari ini. Kebanyakan klien ku adalah orang – orang dengan kasus seperti Uchiha Itachi. Kemungkinan mereka adalah teman – teman Uchiha Itachi yang datang padaku setelah mendapat rekomendasi.

Klien – klien ku juga melakukan konsultasi via telepon dan sms. Di saat seperti ini pekerjaanku terasa sangat menjenuhkan karena harus mendengarkan seseorang bercerita mengenai hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dan memberi saran yang hampir sama. Aku merasa bagaikan tape rusak yang mengulang – ulang ucapan yang sama.

Hal ini diperparah dengan Ino, Naruto dan Hinata yang mulai sering meledekku dan menjodohkanku dengan Uchiha Itachi itu.

Dan hari ini merupakan jadwal konsultasi bagi Uchiha Itachi. Saat ini merupakan pukul empat sore dan klien terakhirku baru saja pulang. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum jadwal konsultasi nya.

Aku membuka laci meja ku dan melirik video serta foto yang kuletakkan di dalam laci. Untuk hari ini, aku sengaja menyiapkan foto beberapa wanita dengan pakaian ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh nya dan bahkan foto wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dengan pose menggoda. Selain itu, aku juga menyiapkan video seks antara pria dan wanita sebagai bagian dari konsultasi untuk melihat reaksi nya terhadap tubuh wanita.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ragu untuk mempertunjukkan video dan foto – foto itu. Aku merasa bagaikan wanita murahan dan khawatir bila ia akan menganggapku wanita rendahan, terutama setelah ia bertemu denganku di pusat perbelanjaan dengan pakaian minim.

Aku terus menerus melirik jam dan berharap Itachi segera datang. Lima belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya terdengar ketukan di pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan Itachi memasuki ruanganku. Aku segera memasang senyum agar terlihat ramah walaupun beberapa hari ini aku sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak terlalu baik.

Itachi duduk di atas kursi yang berhadapan denganku.

"Konbawa, Uchiha– san" , ucapku sambil tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik, "

Aku menghela nafas. Tiba – tiba saja aku merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada nya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan mu pada otouto mu ? Apakah kau masih merasa berdebar – debar ketika bertemu dengan nya ?"

"Sedikit. Beberapa hari ini aku mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaanku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban nya. Bagaimanapun, mengubah seseorang adalah hal yang tidak mudah, terutama orientasi seksual seseorang.

"Itu sangat bagus, Uchiha – san. Bagaimana bila kau mencoba bergabung dengan komunitas yang dapat mendukung niat mu untuk merubah orientasi seksualmu ? Itu akan sangat membantu."

"Akan kucoba, terima kasih untuk saranmu, Haruno – san."

Aku membuka map berisi kuisioner untuk mengetahui sejauh mana perubahan yang dialami pria itu sesudah konsultasi. Aku meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja dan menyuruhnya untuk mengisinya.

Itachi terlihat mengisi kuisioner itu dengan sangat serius. Aku memperhatikan penampilan pria itu dan berpikir apakah mungkin bila pria itu menjadi gay karena hormon. Namun, penampilan pria itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia benar – benar seorang pria walaupun ia memiliki rambut panjang yang diikat. Dan gerak tubuh pria itu, mulai dari cara berjalan hingga gaya duduk tidak menunjukkan kefemininan seperti yang ditunjukkan beberapa klien ku yang memiliki kasus sepertinya.

Aku binggung membayangkan pria yang kini duduk di hadapanku berpacaran dengan otouto nya sendiri. Biasanya, dalam hubungan sejenis, ada salah satu yang memainkan 'peran wanita', sementara yang lain nya memainkan 'peran pria'. Namun, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke, tidak satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat seperti wanita, dalam arti bahasa tubuh, gaya berbicara maupun penampilan. Jadi, siapakah yang memainkan 'peran wanita' ?

"Haruno – san" , Itachi memanggilku. Aku segera melirik kertas berisi kuisioner yang sudah dikerjakan nya.

"Aku akan segera memeriksanya. Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya ?"

"Hn"

"Saat kau berpacaran dengan otouto mu, siapakah yang memainkan 'peran wanita' ?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi, ia terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Peran wanita ?"

"Iya, maksudku seseorang yang menjadi 'uke'. " , aku berusaha menjelaskan dengan istilah yang mudah dipahami oleh nya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu ? Lalu bagaimana kalian berpacaran ? Maafkan aku bila pertanyaan ini mungkin menyinggungmu, namun ini cukup penting."

"Hn. Saat berpacaran, aku selalu menjemput dan menunggu otouto ku walau terkadang ia yang menungguku."

"Bagaimana dengan saat berpegian ? Atau misalnya saat kalian berbelanja dan barang yang kalian beli cukup berat, siapakah yang berinisiatif membawa barang tersebut ?"

"Biasanya, aku selalu menawarkan diri untuk membawa barang atau mengemudi saat kami berpergian bersama. Aku selalu berpikir untuk melindungi nya." , jawab Itachi sambil menatapku. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman membicarkan hubungan nya dengan orang lain.

Aku mengangguk mendengar cerita nya. Berarti, selama ini ia memainkan 'peran pria' walaupun ia tak menyadarinya. Akan lebih mudah mengubah nya karena saat ia bersama wanita, ia memang harus melakukan semua itu.

"Syukurlah. Saat suatu saat nanti kau berpacaran atau menikah dengan wanita, kau harus melindunginya."

Pria itu mengangguk dan mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan serius. Aku menjelaskan mengenai hal – hal yang harus dilakukan nya bila bersama dengan wanita, entah sebagai kenalan, teman, sahabat atau bahkan kekasih. Aku juga menjelaskan mengapa sebagai seorang pria ia harus melindungi wanita. Semua itu merupakan bagian dari konsultasi yang kuberikan.

Dengan gugup, aku mengeluarkan foto yang telah kupersiapkan. Itachi terus memandangku dan membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Namun, aku berusaha bersikap tenang agar terlihat professional.

"Ini adalah bagian tubuh wanita yang merupakan sumber daya tarik seksual bagi seorang pria normal." , ucapku sambil menunjukkan foto – foto. Aku mati – mati an menahan diri agar aku tidak berlari karena malu.

Aku memperlihatkan foto pertama. Foto itu merupakan seorang wanita cantik dengan payudara besar yang berpakaian ketat sehingga lekuk tubuh nya terlihat. Itachi terlihat terkejut ketika melihat foto yang kutunjukkan. Ia terlihat kurang nyaman dengan foto yang kutunjukkan, namun berusaha untuk melihatnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan melihat foto – foto ini ? Apakah kau tertarik ?"

"Tidak."

Seorang pria normal biasanya akan tertarik dengan foto seperti itu. Bahkan, bila pria itu merupakan hiper seks, ia mungkin akan langsung ereksi dan bahkan ejakulasi serta langsung berhasrat melakukan hubungan seksual.

Aku menunjukkan foto kedua, kali ini merupakan foto seorang wanita dengan lingerie seksi yang memperlihatkan belahan payudara. Namun, Itachi sama sekali tidak tertarik dan terlihat semakin tidak nyaman.

Aku terus menunjukkan foto – foto yang semakin seksi dan Itachi semakin terlihat tidak nyaman. Bahkan, wajah nya mulai pucat.

Hingga akhirnya, aku menunjukkan foto seorang wanita dengan payudara yang memakai g – string sexy yang memperlihatkan sebagian pubis nya dan seutas taling yang menutupi lubang anus nya serta bokong yang besar..

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Uchiha – san ? Apakah kau tertarik dengan foto ini ?", tanyaku sambil menatap Itachi yang terlihat berkeringat dingin, dan sejak tadi menutup mulut nya.

"Di – dimanakah toilet terdekat ?"

Aku menunjuk toilet di dalam ruanganku. Aku terkejut melihat wajah Itachi yang sangat pucat, ia terlihat seolah akan pingsan. Itachi berlari menuju ke toilet dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Aku berjalan ke dekat pintu toilet dan mendengar suara seseorang yang muntah di dalam toilet.

Dengan cepat, aku mengambil air kemasan di dalam gelas dan meletakkan di atas meja. Kemudian aku mengambil tisu dan segera mengetuk pintu toilet. Aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya seperti itu, seharusnya aku menghentikan nya ketika ia mulai terlihat pucat.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bila ia juga memiliki phobia terhadap wanita, bahkan termasuk cukup parah. Kukira, ia tidak memiliki phobia terhadap wanita dan menghindari wanita karena ia seorang gay dan mengalami masa lalu yang buruk dengan wanita – wanita yang mengejarnya. Ia terlihat biasa saja saat bertemu denganku ataupun wanita lain nya saat reuni.

"Uchiha – san, apakah aku baik – baik saja ?", aku mengetuk pintu.

Kini terdengar suara keran yang diputar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku membuka pintu dan membawakan tissue.

Wajah Itachi terlihat sangat pucat. Ia membersihkan wajah nya sendiri dengan air keran .

"Apakah kau memerlukan tissue ?" , ucapku.

Itachi menarik beberapa lembar tissue dan segera membersihkan wajah nya.

"Itachi – san, apakah kau baik – baik saja ? Apakah kau sedang sakit ?" , tanyaku dengan khawatir sekaligus bersalah.

"Tidak, aku merasa mual."

"Sumimasen deshita." , aku menundukkan kepala. Aku hampir menangis dan merutuki kebodohanku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap tidak professional seperti ini.

"Hn."

"Ini air untuk mu, Uchiha – san." , aku memberikan air yang sudah kusiapkan. Itachi meminum air yang kuberikan.

"Setelah ini, apakah kau bersedia untuk makan malam bersamaku ? Aku yang akan membayarnya." , tawarku dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dan memberikan tiga ratus ribu ryo padanya.

"Untuk apa ?" , Itachi mengerutkan dahi dan memandang uang yang kuberikan.

"Kukembalikan. Sebagai kompensasi karena telah bersikap tidak professional dan membuatmu mengalami hal seperti tadi. Selain itu kau tidak perlu membayar biaya konsultasi hari ini

Itachi mengembalikan uang yang telah kuberikan dan berkata, "Haruno – san, aku tidak akan menerima uang ini. Aku juga akan tetap membayar biaya konsultasi dan tidak bersedia makan malam bersamamu."

"Kumohon, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah bersikap tidak professional."

"Kurasa kau kurang memiliki pengalaman dalam menangani orang sepertiku, Haruno – san."

Aku tertegun. Ucapan Itachi memang tidak salah, aku memang belum pernah menangani kasus seperti nya. Kebanyakan klien ku adalah orang yang mengalami depresi hingga menghancurkan diri nya atau mengalami gangguan jiwa ringan. Setelah ini, pasti Itachi tak akan berkonsultasi padaku, pertemuan pada hari sabtu merupakan yang terakhir. Aku akan mengembalikan uang maupun barang yang sudah diberikan nya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bila kau memiliki phobia terhadap wanita. Kau terlihat biasa saja saat berinteraksi dengan wanita. Mungkinkah kau phobia melihat bagian tubuh wanita yang merupakan sumber daya tarik seksual ?"

"Aku selalu mengalami hal seperti ini bila melihat foto wanita berpakaian seksi. Dan aku merasa mual sejak tadi, hanya saja aku menahan nya."

"Mungkinkah hal ini berkaitan dengan pengalamanmu menerima banyak foto – foto wanita seksi ?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan keluarga hari sabtu, Haruno - san ?"

"Su – sudah. Aku sudah berlatih makan dengan cara fine dining. "

"Hn, terima kasih untuk konsultasi hari ini." , Itachi mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar biaya konsultasi.

Aku mengejar Itachi yang berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengembalikan uang yang diberikan nya padaku.

"Tunggu, ini kukembalikan. Dan aku akan membayar untuk makan malam mu."

"Aku tidak akan menerima ini." , Itachi mengembalikan uang ku. "Aku sangat sibuk dan tak bisa makan malam diluar rumah."

"Bagaimana dengan besok ?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku dan terima kasih." , ucapku dengan sopan sambil ber – ojigi.

….*….

Tiga hari berlalu dan hari ini merupakan hari dimana pesta keluarga Uchiha akan digelar. Jumlah klien ku sama sekali tidak berkurang, namun tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dan khawatir. Aku merasa sangat konyol dan bodoh setelah kegagalan yang kulakukan.

Setiap malam selama satu minggu, aku berjanji makan malam di sebuah restoran bertema fine – dining bersama Hinata. Sasuke ikut bersama kami dan mengajari kami cara makan dengan fine – dining.

Saat ini, aku berada di salon untuk menata rambut ku serta mengaplikasikan makeup di wajahku. Aku merasa gugup dengan tatapan pengunjung salon lain terhadapku.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima menit ketika aku selesai. Aku meminta pada Itachi agar menjemputku di salon karena aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk kembali ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan salon. Itachi keluar dari mobil dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat formal dan berjalan ke arahku.

Itachi dengan sengaja menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan ke arah mobil. Aku merasa gugup dengan sentuhan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan, juga terlihat elegant.

"Haruno – san, silahkan masuk" , ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

"Eh ? Tidak perlu membukakan pintu untukku." , bisikku dengan suara pelan.

Itachi menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menutup pintu. Supir pun mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Haruno – san, saat pesta nanti aku akan memanggilmu Sakura – hime. Dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku Itachi – kun."

Aku mengangguk.

"Untuk menghindari keluarga ku yang mungkin akan menanyakan pertanyaan – pertanyaan padamu, sebaiknya kau terus bersama denganku saat pesta."

"Iie."

"Dan jangan lupakan latihan fine dining mu bersama Hinata – san."

"Nani ? Kau tahu mengenai latihan itu ?" , aku terkejut. Aku tak menyangka bila ia mengetahuinya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menemaniku latihan fine dining bersama Hinata untuk mengajari kami.

"Hn, otouto ku mengatakan padaku."

"Oh."

Suasana terasa canggung seketika. Aku tak berani mengajak Itachi berbicara, terutama sejak kejadian saat konsultasi itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil membalas sms Ino, Naruto dan teman – teman lain nya yang sengaja meledekku.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Ino<strong>

**Uwaah.. Itachi menjemputmu ? Romantis sekali. Dia akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu.**

* * *

><p>Aku hampir membanting ponsel ku. Aku benar – benar jengkel, Ino selalu meledekku dengan Itachi hampir setiap kali ia mengirimkan sms padaku. Sepertinya, ia sengaja menceritakan mengenai pertemuan hari ini pada Naruto dan Kiba karena mereka berdua juga mengirimkan sms untuk meledekku.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To : Ino<strong>

**Ini bagian dari 'drama', Pig. Kau pasti cemburu dan berharap 'Sai – kun' menjemputmu, kan ?"**

* * *

><p><strong>From : Ino<strong>

**Jadi kau senang bila Itachi menjemputmu ? Sudah ya, selamat bersenang – senang dengan 'Itachi – kun'. : D**

* * *

><p>Aku menatap dengan jengkel layar ponselku. Masih ada Kiba dan Ino yang terus menerus meledekku. Aku menatap Itachi yang juga menatap ponsel nya. Sekilas, tanpa sengaja aku melihat layar ponsel nya, ia sedang membalas sms dari Naruto.<p>

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau memberitahu Naruto mengenai pertemuan keluarga besar kita ?"

"Tidak." , jawabku dengan gugup. Entah kenapa aku sangat gugup berada di samping Itachi. Kurasa aku memang sebaiknya tidak menjadi psikiater sejak awal. Bayangkan saja, seseorang yang seharusnya ahli dalam masalah kejiwaan malah merasa gugup dihadapan klien nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Sakura – hime, Uchiha – san ?"

"Latihan, aku tidak ingin salah memanggilmu saat bertemu dengan keluargaku nanti."

"Ne, baiklah Uchiha – san."

"Panggil aku Itachi – kun."

"Ah, baiklah Itachi – kun."

Itachi menatap mataku, aku semakin merasa gugup walaupun memberanikan diri membalas tatapan tajam nya dan menatap langsung ke mata nya.

'Sakura, dia hanya klien mu. Dan dia tidak mungkin tertarik padamu. Hentikan perasaan gugupmu' , batinku sambil mengulang kalimat itu beberapa kali sebagai kalimat afirmasi.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau masih merasa bersalah akibat kejadian saat konsultasi itu ?"

Pertanyaan Itachi mengejutkanku. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahui bila aku merasa bersalah ? Dia hanyalah klien dan tidak mungkin dia juga mempelajari ilmu psikiatri atau psikologi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Uchi – " , ucapanku terputus. Itachi menatapku seolah mengingatkanku. "Maksudku, Itachi – kun."

"Kau terlihat diam sejak konsultasi itu. Saat reuni, kau terlihat nyaman. Kini, kau bahkan seolah menghindariku." , jawabnya sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah, namun tidak menghindarimu, Itachi – kun.", aku dengan terpaksa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Itachi – kun karena khawatir bila supir akan mendengarnya dan memberitahu pada keluarga Itachi.

Aku mengikuti arah tatapan Itachi dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan posisi duduk ku. Tanpa sadar, jarakku dengan Itachi kini sangat jauh. Aku bahkan duduk dengan merapatkan diri ke pintu mobil serta menatap keluar melalui jendela mobil sejak tadi.

"Hn, aku tak akan memberitahu pada siapapun. Dan, aku tetap akan menjadi klien mu" , bisik Itachi sambil mendekatiku.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan berbisik, "Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha - san."

Aku dengan sengaja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha – san' untuk memperjelas bahwa aku tidak benar – benar berniat untuk memanggilnya 'Itachi – kun' diluar sandiwara kami.

"Hn"

"Uchiha – san, bila seandainya salah satu keluargamu menanyakan bagaimana kita dapat bertemu dan berpacaran, apa yang harus kukatakan ?" , bisikku.

"Katakan saja bila otouto ku memperkenalkanku padamu saat reuni."

"Iie. Lalu, haruskah aku jujur bila mereka menanyakan pekerjaanku ?

"Hn"

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela dan mengubah posisi duduk ku agar tidak terlalu rapat dengan pintu mobil. Ponsel ku kembali berbunyi, aku mengambil ponsel dari tas ku dan membaca isi nya.

* * *

><p><strong>From : Naruto Baka<strong>

**Kau terlihat sangat serasi dengan Itachi – nii, lho. Orang – orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa kalian benar – benar pasangan, hehe. Selamat berjuang untuk pesta mu, Sakura !**

* * *

><p>Aku merasa jengkel dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi menyebut Itachi dalam sms. Namun, ucapan Naruto benar. Aku memang harus berjuang di dalam pesta agar 'drama' kami dapat berjalan dengan baik, walaupun aku merasa berdebar – debar hingga ingin pulang.<p>

…..*….

Mobil berhenti di depan hotel bintang lima yang merupakan hotel termewah di Konoha. Itachi turun dari mobil dan kembali membuka pintu untukku. Aku turun dari mobil dan Itachi menutup pintu serta menggandengku.

Aku merasa takjub. Aku membayangkan pertemuan keluarga besar diadakan di rumah salah satu anggota keluarga, namun aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bila pertemuan diadakan di hotel mewah.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Sakura – hime" , bisik Itachi padaku. Aku mengangguk, 'Drama' telah dimulai.

Posisi tubuh Itachi benar – benar menempel padaku, dan ia berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kami masuk ke dalam lift dan keluar ketika lift berhenti di lantai lima.

Ballroom hotel yang disewa keluarga Uchiha sangat mewah. Ruangan itu cukup luas walaupun tidak terlalu besar karena anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak mencapai seratus orang. Seluruh ruangan dilengkapi dengan ac dan dilapisi karpet.

"Itachi !" , seorang pria menepuk bahu Itachi. "Siapa gadis itu ?"

Aku berpura – pura memasang senyum dan mengangguk dengan ramah.

"Ah, dia ini kekasihku, Shisui – nii."

Shisui mengulurkan tangan, aku pun membalas uluran tangan nya dan kami berjabat tangan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Shisui. Aku adalah sepupu Itachi. Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha – san."

"Panggil saja Shisui – san" , ucap pria itu dengan ramah.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu, Shisui – san." , ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ojii – san sudah menunggu kalian di dalam. Sepertinya ia penasaran dengan gadis yang menjadi kekasih Itachi."

"Hn"

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Bertemu dengan pendiri Uchiha Group merupakan kesempatan yang sangat langka sekaligus mendebarkan bagi orang sepertiku. Saat ini, aku merasa ingin segera pulang bila Itachi tidak sedang mengenggam tanganku.

Tanpa sadar, aku meremas tangan Itachi saat kami sedang berjalan. Itachi menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa, Sakura – hime ?"

"Tidak, aku baik – baik saja. Itachi – kun."

Aku hampir saja mengutuk diriku karena sikap ku yang tidak professional. Untunglah Itachi sama sekali tidak menyadari sikap ku yang tidak professional.

Di kejauhan, aku melihat Madara Uchiha yang duduk di meja utama. Wajah Madara terlihat lebih muda daripada usia yang sebenarnya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih. Namun, wajah nya terlihat cukup tampan bagi pria seusia nya dan wajah yang sekilas terlihat mirip Sasuke.

"Ojii – san, lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kau sehat ?" , ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum pada Madara.

"Hn, aku sehat – sehat saja. Siapa wanita itu ?" , Madara menatapku dengan tajam.

Itachi menarik tangan ku seolah memberi kode. Aku berusaha tersenyum pada Madara dan menundukkan kepala.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Aku merasa gugup, bahkan untuk mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu. Uchiha Madara mengulurkan tangan terlebih dahulu dan aku berjabat tangan dengan nya.

"Salam kenal, aku adalah Uchiha Madara., kakek dari Itachi."

Kami melepas jabatan tangan, dan Madara menatapku. Tatapan nya seolah menusukku, dan kurasa setiap orang dari keluarga Uchiha memiliki tatapan tajam yang menusuk sekaligus kewibawaan yang membuat orang lain merasa takut.

"Apakah kau adalah kekasih Itachi ?" , tanya Madara tanpa berniat berbasa – basi sambil menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala seolah menyelidiku.

"Benar, Uchiha – sama."

"Sepertinya kau termasuk gadis yang sopan, bahkan memanggilku dengan suffix – sama walaupun sebetulnya tidak perlu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku tak mengerti entah ia berniat memujiku atau menyindirku. Satu hal yang kutahu, aku telah gagal memerankan 'drama' dengan baik.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Bagaimana ini ?' , batinku.

"Sumimasen deshita, Uchiha – san."

"Hn. Apa pekerjaanmu ?"

"Aku adalah psikiater yang bekerja di Konoha Hospital. "

Madara tampak mengangguk, ia terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak. Tiba – tiba saja ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak terduga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi ?"

Aku merasa seolah sedang di introgasi. Aku berpura – pura tersenyum dan menjawab sesuai scenario yang telah kusiapkan bersama Itachi saat di mobil.

"Sasuke – san memperkenalkanku dengan Itachi – kun saat reuni. Sasuke – san adalah teman sekolahku saat sma, Uchiha – san."

"Hn, senang bertemu dan mengenalmu, Haruno – san."

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya introgasi ku sudah selesai. Itachi mengeratkan gengaman tanganku dan berpura – pura menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis layaknya pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan aku pun membalas tatapan nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ojii – san, aku akan duduk di meja itu." , Itachi menunjuk meja dimana terdapat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hn"

Itachi berjalan menyamai langkah ku sambil menggandeng tanganku. Jarak tubuh kami begitu dekat hingga aku bahkan dapat mencium parfum mahal beraroma kayu yang dipakainya.

Tak biasanya aku merasa salah tingkah saat berjalan dengan pria di samping ku. Aku memiliki banyak teman pria dan kami sering berjalan bersama, namun rasanya sangat berbeda. Itachi begitu menawan dan memesona bagiku.

Kurasa, aku sudah gila. Atau mungkin, aku adalah gadis tanpa kekasih yang sangat mengenaskan hingga mengagumi klien ku sendiri. Aku tak berani menatap wajah Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

Itachi menghampiri meja dimana Sasuke dan Hinata duduk. Secara refleks aku memilih tempat duduk di samping Hinata, sementara Itachi duduk di samping kanan ku. Di meja itu hanya terdapat aku , Hinata, Sasuke dan Itachi, namun meja itu dapat memuat sepuluh orang.

"Itachi – nii, tidak biasanya kau duduk berjauhan denganku, hn ?"

"Kau ingin duduk disebelahku seperti biasanya ?"

"Tidak, aku memilih duduk bersama Hinata – hime." , tolak Sasuke.

Aku merasa lega karena Sasuke menolaknya. Namun aku dapat menangkap ekspresi kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan Itachi, walau hanya sedikit.

"Ingat tujuanmu untuk berubah, Uchiha – san." , aku berbisik pada Itachi untuk menguatkan nya.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi, ya." , puji Sasuke padaku dan Itachi.

"A-"

"Itu benar, Sakura – san. Bahkan pakaian kalian juga serasi." , timpal Hinata.

Aku hampir membuka mulut ku untuk menjawab. Ini benar – benar konyol, bahkan Hinata dan Sasuke seolah mengikuti alur 'drama' kami.

"Benarkah ? Apakah aku benar – benar serasi dengan gadis ini, Sasuke ?", tanya Itachi sambil menatapku.

"Apakah aku adalah tipe orang yang akan memuji untuk sekadar berbasa – basi, Itachi – nii ?"

"Tidak. Namun, tidak biasanya kau memuji seperti ini."

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel ku dan mengiriman sms pada Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>To : Hinata<strong>

**Kenapa tiba – tiba kau memujiku ? Apakah kau benar – benar berpikir bahwa kami adalah sepadang kekasih ?**

* * *

><p>Ponsel Hinata berbunyi dan Hinata segera mengambil dari tas nya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian ponsel ku berbunyi. Aku membaca isi pesan Hinata.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : Hinata<strong>

**Tidak. Aku sudah tahu, namun kalian memang serasi. Sasuke – kun memintaku untuk memuji kalian saat pesta.**

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas. Rasanya benar – benar menjengkelkan bila orang – orang memujiku dengan Itachi.<p>

….*…..

Makan malam dimulai tepat pukul tujuh. Terdapat sepuluh orang di meja yang sama denganku, termasuk Shisui dan kekasih nya yang merupakan seorang wanita.

Hidangan pertama berupa appetizer yang terbuat dari caviar. Aku memasang serbet di pangkuanku dan memperhatikan cara makan orang – orang di sekitarku. Aku khawatir bila aku menggunakan peralatan makan yang salah ataupun melakukan hal – hal yang memalukan saat makan malam.

Aku makan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dan meminum segelas air putih yang disediakan. Sebetulnya, terdapat dua gelas yang disediakan untukku, yang satu berisi air putih, sementara yang lain nya berisi red wine. Namun, aku berusaha agar tidak meminum red wine terlalu banyak.

Pelayan dengan sigap segera mengisi gelas minuman ku sesudah aku meminum nya. Dan makanan di hotel ini terasa sangat lezat, sebanding dengan harga nya yang termasuk mahal.

Setelah appetizer, pelayan menghidangkan main course berupa steak. Pelayan menuangkan mushroom sauce ke atas daging yang masih panas.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau menyukai steak ?" , ucap Itachi padaku.

"Aku suka."

"Maukah kau membantuku memakan sebagian dari steak ini ?"

"Kenapa, Itachi – kun ?"

"Aku tidak suka steak."

"Apakah tidak apa – apa ?"

"Hn"

Itachi memotong sebagian dari steak di piring nya dan menusuk daging itu dengan garpu kemudian mengarahkan nya tepat ke mulut ku.

"Sakura – hime, buka mulut mu" , ujar Itachi sambil menatap langsung ke mataku.

Seketika, seluruh orang yang berada di meja yang sama denganku meletakkan pisau dan garpu mereka serta menatap kami. Wajahku memerah, aku merasa sangat malu. Hal ini diluar scenario 'drama' yang kami buat.

"Itachi – kun ?"

Hinata tersenyum menatap kami. Shisui bahkan membelalakan mata nya dan menatap kami dengan serius.

Aku membuka mulut ku dan mengigit daging itu tanpa menyentuh garpu. Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak mengerti apakah hal seperti ini diperbolehkan dalam fine dining.

"Tak kusangka Itachi adalah tipe kekasih yang romantis" , puji Shisui.

Itachi mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum pada Shisui. Aku merasa sangat konyol. Bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyuapi atau disuapi oleh pria manapun yang pernah menjadi kekasihku. Aku merasa romantisme seperti itu adalah hal yang tak penting.

"Sakura – san tidak membalas untuk menyuapi Itachi ?"

"Bukankah Itachi – kun tidak suka steak ? Aku membantu nya memakan sebagian steak itu." , jawabku sambil berusaha mengelak.

"Oh iya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Kau benar – benar kekasih yang sangat baik hingga mengingat hal sedetail itu." , puji Shisui padaku.

Aku merasa sungkan, terutama karena kekasih Shisui duduk di samping nya. Aku berusaha mengelak pujian Shisui.

"Tidak, semua kekasih pasti akan mengingat hal detail seperti itu mengenai kekasihnya, Shisui – san."

Itachi kembali memotong steak dan menusuk nya serta bertanya padaku, "Sakura – hime, apakah kau ingin steak lagi ?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum memakan steak ku."

"Ayolah, bantu aku, Sakura - hime. ", Itachi berekspresi bagaikan seorang kekasih yang sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Itachi – kun."

Itachi memberikan steak padaku dan aku kembali menggigit nya tanpa menyentuh garpu. Shisui bahkan mengambil ponsel untuk memfoto kami tanpa mempedulikan peraturan fine dining yang melarang penggunaan ponsel saat makan.

"Itachi – kun, ingin menukar garpu nya ? Aku belum memakai garpu ku."

"Tidak."

Aku mendelik, ini hampir mirip dengan ciuman tak langsung. Untung saja aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh garpu itu sedikitpun.

Beberapa orang dari meja lain tampak berbisik sambil menatap kami. Aku merasa sangat bodoh dan tak bermoral hingga melanggar aturan fine dining seperti ini. Namun, aku tak lagi peduli, setidaknya bukan aku yang memulai inisiatif.

Aku memotong steak ku dan memakan nya perlahan – lahan. Steak yang diberikan Itachi dengan yang kumakan adalah steak yang sama dengan rasa dan kualitas daging yang sama. Namun, rasanya sedikit berbeda saat aku memakan nya sendiri dengan saat Itachi menyuapiku, aku begitu menikmati 'drama' ini hingga tanpa sadar aku begitu menjiwai 'drama' ini.

Aku menghabiskan steak ku dan sesekali menoleh ke arah Itachi yang berusaha menghabiskan steak itu.

….*….

Makan malam berakhir sesudah dessert dihidangkan. Selanjutnya terdapat musik bagi pasangan yang ingin berdansa.

"Sakura – hime, maukah kau berdansa denganku ?"

"Aku tidak terlalu baik dalam berdansa, Itachi – kun."

"Tak apa, cukup mengikuti arahan ku."

Itachi menggandengku dan berjalan ke arah lantai dansa. Aku melihat Sasuke sedang berdansa dengan Hinata.

"Haruno – san, ini semua adalah bagian dari 'drama'. Anggap saja bila aku ini adalah kekasihmu. Itu akan mempermudah untuk berdansa." , ujar Itachi dengan suara pelan padaku.

Itachi berdiri berhadapan denganku dan menyentuh tanganku.

"Sakura – hime, tataplah aku. Kita akan mencoba menari waltz, gerakan dansa yang termudah."

"Baiklah, Itachi – kun."

Kami menunggu hingga lagu baru dimulai dan Itachi mulai memimpin gerakan dansa dan melangkah maju. Secara refleks, aku melangkah mundur berusaha menyamai gerakan nya. Aku mempercayainya sepenuhnya untuk memimpin dansa karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melirik ke arah pasangan lain.

Tanpa kusangka, berdansa tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Itachi memimpin gerakan dansa dengan sangat baik dan ia sendiri merupakan pedansa yang cukup handal.

Lagu pun berhenti. Kami berhenti berdansa dan kami berdua saling ber – ojigi.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sakura – hime."

"Arigato, Itachi – kun"

"Hn. Apakah kau ingin berdansa lagi ?"

"Bagaimana denganmu ? Apakah kau ingin berganti pasangan ? Kulihat beberapa orang berganti pasangan."

Aku melirik beberapa orang yang berganti pasangan. Kini, Hinata berdansa dengan Shisui, sementara Sasuke berdansa dengan orang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin berganti pasangan. Bila kau ingin berganti pasangan tidak apa – apa. Aku akan pergi ke meja okaa – san dan otou – san."

"Aku masih ingin berdansa, Itachi – kun." , jawabku tanpa sadar.

"Ingin berdansa denganku ?"

"Eh, bukan begitu. Maksudku – " , aku gagap seketika. Aku khawatir bila setelahnya aku akan dianggap gadis murahan karena menginginkan seorang pria berdansa bersamaku. Namun aku sangat menikmati berdansa bersamanya.

"Sakura – hime, apakah kau bersedia berdansa lagi denganku ?"

"Ya, aku bersedia"

"Kau pernah mencoba tari Tango ?"

Aku mengangguk. Sebetulnya, aku pernah mengikuti kursus dansa selama sebulan untuk mempersiapkan diri saat prom night kelulusan SMA. Namun, itu sudah cukup lama dan aku sendiri tidak begitu berbakat dalam berdana.

Kami kembali menunggu lagu hingga selesai dan turun ke lantai dansa. Itachi kembali memimpinku untuk berdansa. Tarian Tango berbeda dengan tarian Waltz. Ada beberapa gerakan tarian Tango yang memerlukan kontak fisik yang sangat dekat dengan pasangan.

Dan saat ini, wajahku dan Itachi begitu berdekatan. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan nafas nya dan hampir berciuman. Entah kenapa, dari jarak sedekat ini, Itachi terlihat sangat tampan. Aku merasa sedikit berdebar.

Refleks, aku menjauhkan wajah ku dari nya. Konsentrasiku terpecah, aku tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Itachi dan hampir terjatuh bila ia tak menahan tubuhku.

Jantung ku berdebar begitu kencang. Namun, Itachi bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi dan melanjutkan gerakan dansa.

Aku berusaha fokus sepanjang sisa lagu dan menyelesaikan tarian dengan cukup baik.

Kami kembali mengucapkan terima kasih ketika lagu selesai. Sasuke berjalan ke arah kami dan mengajak Itachi untuk bertukar pasangan.

Aku menerima nya dan berdansa dengan Sasuke, sementara Itachi berdansa dengan Hinata.

Lagu pun dimulai dan aku kembali berdansa waltz dengan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pedansa yang sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari Itachi. Namun, aku tak merasakan kenyamanan dan chemistry yang sama dengan saat berdansa dengan Itachi. Aku berusaha menghormati Sasuke dan berdansa sebaik yang aku bisa hingga lagu berakhir. Setelah selesai, aku dan Sasuke ber – ojigi serta mengucapkan terima kasih.

….*….

Pertemuan keluarga besar Uchiha berakhir pada pukul setengah sebelas malam. Sepanjang pertemuan keluarga yang sebetulnya mirip dengan pesta itu, aku beberapa kali bertukar pasangan dansa. Selain itu, aku juga bertemu dengan orang tua Itachi.

"Uchiha – san, aku bersyukur 'drama' ini berjalan dengan lancar." , aku berbisik pada Itachi tepat setelah kami masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hn. Aku lega kau memainkan nya dengan sangat baik."

"Aku masih tak mengerti, mengapa saat makan malam tadi kau menyuapiku dengan steak ?" , aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatiku sepanjang pertemuan keluarga tadi.

"Itu bagian dari scenario, Haruno – san."

"Apa ? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan padaku ? Kau juga menolak menukar garpu."

"Tentu saja, orang lain akan curiga bila kita bertukar garpu. Lagipula, garpu itu tidak bersentuhan dengan mulutmu."

"Mengapa kau 'menciptakan' scenario menyuapiku seperti itu ? Aku mengerti bila ini adalah bagian dari drama. Namun, aku merasa sangat canggung."

"Maafkan aku. Namun, aku sengaja melakukan nya. Beberapa orang di keluarga ku bahkan mendengar rumor bila aku adalah gay. Maka untuk mematahkan rumor, aku sengaja melakukan nya."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Dimana rumahmu, Haruno – san ? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Aku menyebutkan alamat rumah ku. Itachi meminta supir untuk mengantarku ke rumah.

"Haruno – san, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." , bisiknya.

"Iie. Setelah ini, aku akan mengembalikan pakaian, tas dan high heels yang sudah kau belikan untukku."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah. Itu untukmu."

"Tetap saja rasanya tidak adil untukmu. Aku sudah menerima uang konsultasi mu dan bahkan bersikap tak professional."

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menerima nya ?"

"Iya, tapi – "

"Sudahlah."

Aku mengangguk. Itachi terlihat tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"Arigato" , ucapku dengan pelan.

"Hn"

Mataku terasa begitu berat, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Perjalanan menuju rumah ku dari hotel memakan waktu lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku merasa sangat lelah setelah pertemuan keluarga yang begitu melelahkan.

….*….

Aku terbangun tepat ketika mobil hampir sampai di depan rumah ku. Aku segera mengucek mata ku dan meraih tas ku agar tidak tertinggal.

"Kau sudah bangun, Haruno – san ?"

"Ya."

Tak ada jawaban dan mobil berhenti di depan rumah ku. Itachi keluar dari mobil dan kembali membukakakan pintu untukku.

Aku keluar dari pintu yang sudah dibuka nya sebagai penghormatan karena ia sudah bersusah payah membukakan pintu untukku.

"Uchiha – san, arigato gozaimasu."

"Terima kasih karena memerankan 'drama' dengan baik."

"Dan juga, terima kasih telah membukakan pintu. " , ucapku padanya. "Dan sebetulnya, kau tidak perlu melakukan nya karena 'drama' sudah berakhir."

"Aku lupa bila 'drama' itu sudah berakhir. Mata ashita ne, Haruno – san" , jawab Itachi sambil melangkah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mata ashita ne" , jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan dan membuka pintu rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to reviews :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Hanazono yuri : Thx<strong>

**- Chi - chan : Gimana ? Di chapter ini mulai ada romance kah ?**

**- Luca : Cemburu ? Author usahain di chapter - chapter selanjutnya. Sai itu bkn temen mereka, mereka cuma tau nama aja.**

**- meme. chua : Naruto ga diceritaiin soalnya bkn chara utama di fict ini. Nggak tau nih bakal berapa chapter, cuma diusahakan nggak ada adegan seks sih.**

**- Michaella : Ryo itu mata uang jepang kuno. Sebetulnya ryo di convert ke yen sekitar seratus ribu yen (kalau ga salah). Di fict ini author memutuskan pakai mata uang ryo karena di manga naruto asli juga pakai ryo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan hari nya, aku terbangun pukul delapan pagi karena bunyi ponsel ku. Dengan malas, aku menekan tombol untuk mengangkat nya. Aku cukup yakin, ini pasti telepon dari Ino atau Naruto untuk mengajakku bertemu di café dan menghabiskan hari dengan berbelanja di mall.

"Moshi – moshi" , ucapku dengan malas.

"Haruno–san, apakah kau memiliki acara hari ini ?"

Suara pria di seberang telpon mengejutkanku. Aku tidak menyangka bila Itachi akan menelponku di pagi hari seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengirimkan sms, apalagi menelpon untuk konsultasi.

"Tidak, Uchiha-san."

"Orang tua ku mengajakmu untuk makan siang di rumah ku. Mereka ingin berterima kasih secara pribadi padamu."

"Berterima kasih secara pribadi ? Tidak perlu repot – repot dengan mengundangku makan siang, Uchiha–san." , aku berusaha mengubah suara ku agar tidak terdengar serak seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Mereka ingin berterima kasih atas 'sandiwara' kemarin dan ingin bertemu denganmu karena kemarin mereka tidak sempat bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Supir akan datang menjemputmu pukul 11.30."

"Ne, arigato, Uchiha-san."

Itachi mematikan telepon. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku membuka lemariku dan memilih pakaian semi – formal, yaitu blazer berwarna cream dan terusan selutut berwarna hitam serta pump heels berwarna hitam. Setidaknya, aku harus mengenakan pakaian sopan untuk memperbaiki citra ku, terutama setelah pertemuan yang tak kuharapkan dengan Itachi saat reuni.

Aku baru saja akan menyisir rambutku ketika tiba – tiba ponsel ku kembali berdering.

Aku mengangkat telepon sambil menyisir rambutku dengan satu tangan.

"Moshi – moshi, Uchiha – san ?"

"Uchiha – san ?" , terdengar suara wanita yang sangat familiar di seberang telepon. "Kyaa~ Kau bertelpon dengan nya, forehead"

Tiba – tiba saja terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga di seberang telepon. Dengan cepat, aku menjauhkan telepon dari telinga ku yang terasa tuli mendadak.

"Pig ! Kau membuatku hampir tuli, tahu." , ucapku dengan ketus.

Terdengar suara kekehan Ino di seberang telepon. Tiba – tiba, aku teringat bila seharusnya hari ini aku pergi ke Coffee Shop bersama Ino untuk memperkenalkan Tenten dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, pukul dua belas nanti aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan kalian di coffee shop."

"Hehe.. kebetulan sekali aku baru saja akan menelponmu untuk membatalkan nya. Kudengar, saat pertemuan kemarin Itachi–san menyuapi mu ? Tak kusangka kau dapat menyembuhkan nya secepat itu, forehead."

Wajahku memerah seketika mendengar ucapan Ino. Kejadian semalam bagaikan mimpi, dan aku hampir mengira bila aku memang sedang bermimpi bila Ino tidak menanyakan padaku.

"Tidak, itu hanya untuk kepentingan 'sandiwara' kami. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu ?"

"Hinata. Tapi tetap saja, itu sungguh romantis, kalian bahkan berdansa bersama."

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bila Hinata adalah tipe orang yang suka bergosip. Kurasa, aku salah menilainya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiranku, Ino berkata, "Sebenarnya, aku memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan selama pertemuan keluarga besar itu. "

"Oh ya, kenapa kau membatalkan pertemuan dengan Tenten dan Naruto di coffee shop ?", aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sengaja.

"Ya, Tenten sedang sakit. Gomen ne aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah ya, aku harus berangkat kencan bersama Sai-kun. Jaa ne"

"Jaa"

Ino mematikan telepon. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menyiapkan makan pagi. Untuk makan pagi, aku membuat sandwich dengan telur, selada, ham dan keju.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh saat memakan roti. Bayangan akan Itachi yang menyuapi makanan padaku kemarin seketika terlintas di benakku. Aku merasa terkejut, sekaligus berdebar saat melihatnya duduk di sampingku kemarin dan menyuapiku.

Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, namun aku merindukan saat – saat dapat memanggilnya 'Itachi-kun'. Namun, kesempatan itu takkan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah sesi konsultasi berakhir dan Itachi kembali menjadi pria dewasa normal yang menyukai wanita, maka hubungan kami sebagai klien dan psikiater akan berakhir. Akupun juga tak mungkin menemuinya lagi, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menemuinya.

Aku meminum segelas coklat hangat yang kubuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang seharusnya takkan pernah terlintas di benakku. Aku tak seharusnya mudah merasa berdebar ataupun berbunga – bunga. Aku adalah seorang psikiater professional yang tak seharusnya melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam setiap pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan klienku.

'Sadarlah, Sakura. Itu semua hanya 'sandiwara' dan segalanya akan segera berakhir. ', batinku sambil mengulang–ngulang kalimat ini dan menjadikan nya sebagai kalimat afirmasi untuk mengenyahkan bayang-bayang mengenai pertemuan kemarin.

…..*….

Tepat pukul 11.30, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih berhenti di depan rumahku, Aku bergegas keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu.

Perlahan, aku mengetuk kaca di bagian pengemudi dan sang supir membuka kaca.

"Apakah anda adalah supir yang dikirimkan Uchiha–san ?" , tanyaku sambil memastikan bila aku tidak menaiki mobil yang salah.

"Ya, apakah anda nona Haruno Sakura ?"

Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Seketika, bayangan mengenai Itachi yang membukakan pintu mobil untukku ataupun duduk di samping ku kembali terlintas di benakku.

Sebetulnya, wajar saja bila aku kembali mengingat kejadian di malam kemarin. Saat ini, aku sedang berada di dalam mobil miliknya sendirian. Tentu saja itu akan mengingatkanku dengan malam kemarin.

Kurasa, hari ini aku sedang aneh dan terlalu lelah akibat acara yang harus kuhadiri kemarin. Acara itu begitu melelahkan karena mengharuskanku berbohong serta mengobrol dengan banyak orang yang sebetulnya sama sekali tak kukenal. Mungkin, aku masih merasakan efek nya hingga hari ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memilih untuk berdiam diri sambil memandang gedung – gedung yang kulewati dari kaca mobil. Aku mempersiapkan diriku sendiri agar aku tidak berdebar-debar seperti kemarin. Aku merasa bagaikan memakai topeng seorang psikiater professional dan berusaha berperan sesuai topeng yang kukenakan walau itu memang profesiku. Kini, kewajibanku terasa bagaikan sebuah sandiwara yang melelahkan.

Seorang pelayan mendorong pagar ketika mobil hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku turun dari mobil ketika mobil memasuki pintu pagar dan pelayan yang tadi membuka pintu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Haruno-san, saya akan mengantar anda menemui Uchiha-sama."

"Terima kasih" , jawabku sambil berjalan mengikuti pelayan memasuki rumah.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha terdiri dari tiga tingkat dengan luas total bangunan hampir seribu meter persegi. Rumah itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan furniture berkualitas tinggi dan model vintage yang menambah kesan elegant.

Pelayan yang mengantarku masuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kesan pertama yang terlihat adalah rumah yang sangat luas. Bahkan luas tingkat pertama rumah itu setara dengan luas bangunan rumah yang kutempati bersama orang tua ku.

"Haruno-san, Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan.", ujar pelayan itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu.

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskan dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatasi kegugupan. Aku merasa gugup dan khawatir mengenai image ku dihadapan orang tua klien ku, terutama karena klien ku merupakan direktur perusahaan.

Perlahan, aku menyentuh pegangan pintu dan membukanya. Dinding ruangan makan itu terdapat lukisan-lukisan dengan patung yang terpajang di sudut ruangan. Terdapat jendela yang mengarah ke taman yang terdapat di belakang rumah serta tirai sutra. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja dan delapan buah kursi bermodel vintage serta lampu kristal tepat di atas meja makan.

"Selamat siang" , ucapku berjalan mendekat menuju meja makan dan berojigi.

"Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk, Haruno-san." , jawab seorang wanita dengan ramah. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun dan cantik, walaupun ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek.

Aku merasa seolah terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padaku oleh Itachi, Sasuke dan tuan Uchiha. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada alasan bagi mereka menatapku dengan tajam. Lagipula, merekalah yang mengundangnya makan siang, dan sku tidak terlambat ketika supir menjemputku.

Aku akan memilih duduk di samping nyonya Uchiha, sebagai tempat duduk 'teraman', namun sayangnya tidak ada kursi kosong di samping nyonya Uchiha. Sementara di samping nya adalah tuan Uchiha. Di seberang nyonya Uchiha terdapat Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dengan terpaksa, aku memilih duduk di samping Itachi walaupun sebetulnya aku ingin menghindarinya.

"Jadi, kau adalah psikiater yang direkomendasikan Sasuke ?" , tanya tuan Uchiha sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Benar. Nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu dengan anda" , aku memperkenalkan diri pada tuan Uchiha dan Nyonya Uchiha.

Kemarin, aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri dengan tuan dan nyonya Uchiha. Entah kenapa, seolah tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Itachi seolah mengajakku menghindari mereka.

Tuan Uchiha mengulurkan tangan, dan aku bersalaman dengan nya.

"Salam kenal, namaku adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum pada tuan Uchiha, kemudian melepaskan tangan. Seorang pelayan menyediakan piring dan peralatan makan dihadapanku, serta menuangkan Earl Grey tea ke dalam gelas ku.

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangan nya, Haruno-san" , ucap nyonya Uchiha dengan sopan.

"Itadakimasu" , ucapku sambil menunggu tuan rumah mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu.

Suasana makan siang terasa menenangkan dengan alunan musik klasik melalui speaker di ruang makan. Sepanjang makan, tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara alat makan yang sesekali menyentuh piring dan menimbulkan suara dentingan.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha terlihat sangat terdidik, dalam artian mengikuti tata krama mengenai cara makan yang baik ataupun cara berbicara dengan orang lain. Kurasa, aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke dan Itachi tumbuh menjadi pria yang sopan dan cenderung kaku serta serius.

"Haruno-san, kami berterima kasih karena kemarin kau menerima tawaran Itachi-kun untuk menemaninya ke pertemuan keluarga besar kami. Kami harap kau dapat menjaga rahasia mengenai masalah Itachi-kun dan Sasuke-kun." , ucap nyonya Uchiha padaku.

Aku merasa bersalah telah memberi tahu Ino. Dengan terpaksa aku berbohong, "Tenang saja, Uchiha-san. Sudah merupakan kode etik profesi untuk menjaga rahasia klien"

"Syukurlah. Sebetulnya, aku merasa senang sekaligus terkejut melihat Itachi-kun berdansa dengan wanita. Kudengar, ia bahkan berinisiatif menyuapi mu saat makan malam."

"Okaa-san, itu semua bagian dari sandiwara kami.", jawab Itachi. Seketika, perasaanku terasa aneh. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan, namun aku merasa sedikit senang sekaligus kecewa.

"Benarkah ? Kuharap suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar serius melakukan nya dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi kekasih atau istrimu."

Sasuke terlihat bosan. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan setelah pamit terlebih dahulu kepada anggota keluarga lain nya.

Tuan Uchiha menatapku dan bertanya tanpa berniat berniat berbasa-basi seperti nyonya Uchiha.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Itachi ? Apakah sudah ada kemajuan ?"

"Sebetulnya, ada hal yang ingin saya jelaskan kepada anda berdua. Namun, saya harap anda berdua dapat menerima penjelasan saya."

"Jelaskan saja, Haruno-san." , ucap tuan Uchiha yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Fugaku-kun, jangan membicarakan hal seperti ini di ruang makan. Bagaimana dengan membicarakan nya di ruang keluarga ? Disana akan lebih nyaman." , ujar nyonya Uchiha sambil menyentuh lengan suami nya.

"Hn"

"Apakah aku harus ikut mendengarkan penjelasanmu, Haruno-san ?", tanya Itachi .

"Saya akan menjelaskan hasil tes yang anda isi kemarin kepada orang tua anda. Anda bisa memilih untuk mendengar penjelasan hasil test itu sekarang atau nanti", aku menjelaskan dengan menggunakan bahasa formal walau biasanya aku tak menggunakan bahasa formal seperti ini padanya.

"Jelaskan padaku saat sesi konsultasi minggu depan. Saat ini, aku memiliki urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan nya minggu depan."

Nyonya Uchiha menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Itachi. Dengan jengkel ia berkata padaku, "Maaf ya, putra ku merupakan seorang workaholic. Bahkan, ia masih tetap bekerja di saat seperti ini."

"Tidak apa Saya mengerti, Uchiha-san."

Nyonya Uchiha bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu, sementara tuan Uchiha mengandeng tangan nyonya Uchiha. Mereka berdua tampak cukup romantis.

Aku berjalan mengikuti nyonya dan tuan Uchiha menuju ruang keluarga. Nyonya Uchiha menghampiri seorang pelayan yang sedang berjalan.

"Tolong bawakan Earl Grey tea dan makanan ringan.."

"Baik, Uchiha-okusama."

Pelayan itu bergegas meninggalkan nyonya Uchiha. Nyonya Uchiha mempersilahkanku duduk di sebuah sofa bermodel vintage dengan warna putih. Tanpa ragu, akupun duduk di sofa tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan tersebut membawakan teko dan menuangkan nya ke dalam gelas serta meletakkan makanan ringan di atas sebuah meja kaca.

"Haruno-san, silahkan dinikmati.", ucap tuan Uchiha

"Terima kasih.", jawabku sambil mengambil sepotong cheesy garlic bread dan memakan nya dengan perlahan.

Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menikmati teh sambil memakan makanan ringan di atas meja.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf bila penjelasan saya kurang berkenan bagi anda. Namun, putra anda membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama agar kembali menjadi seorang pria hetroseksual.", jelasku.

Tuan Uchiha mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan serius, sementara nyonya Uchiha terlihat kecewa.

"Mengapa, Haruno-san ? Apakah ia memang seorang homoseksual secara genetis ? Namun, tidak ada seorangpun dalam keluargaku yang merupakan seorang gay atau lesbian" , tanya nyonya Uchiha.

"Begitupun dengan keluargaku. Mereka semua hetroseksual kecuali kedua putra kami."

"Beberapa orang memiliki preferensi seksual sejak lahir. Biasanya, hal itu terlihat sejak kecil. Misalnya, anak laki-laki yang memilih bermain dengan boneka, atau saat remaja berfantasi seksual dengan laki-laki."

"Kedua putra kami tidak bermain permainan anak perempuan saat kecil. Mereka juga tidak tertarik dengan kosmetik atau permainan anak-anak perempuan." , ujar nyonya Uchiha dengan khawatir.

"Begitukah ? Saya tidak melakukan tes preferensi seksual secara genetik, namun saya cukup yakin bahwa kedua putra anda bukanlah homo seksual secara genetik. Penampilan mereka maupun bahasa tubuh mereka seperti pria pada umumnya."

"Lalu, mengapa Itachi memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama untuk kembali tertarik pada wanita ?" , tuan Uchiha bertanya padaku dengan serius sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku merasa tidak enak. Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha seolah tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan berbohong mengenai kondisi yang sebenarnya walaupun dengan resiko Itachi berhenti menjadi klien ku dan aku tidak akan dapat menemuinya lagi.

"Putra anda tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita. Ia tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita yang merupakan sumber rangsangan seksual bagi pria normal. Kemarin saya sudah memberikan tes padanya. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki pengalaman traumatis dengan tubuh wanita saat masih bersekolah."

"Benarkah ? Namun Itachi-kun tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada kami." , ucap nyonya Uchiha. Kekecewaan sekaligus keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah nya.

"Ya, ia mengatakan pada saya. Saat bersekolah, ia sering menerima foto dari gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi dan beberapa dari foto itu bahkan menunjukkan payudara atau alat kelamin sehingga ia merasa risih."

Aku mengambil cangkir dan mengambil sepotong onion ring yang disediakan. Sementara tuan dan nyonya Uchiha saling bertukar pandang.

Seketika, aku tersadar mengenai sebuah fakta dan terkejut. Saat reuni, aku mengenakan celana pendek. Namun aneh nya, Itachi bersikap biasa saja padaku. Namun, mengapa ia merasa trauma dan bahkan mual saat aku memperlihatkan foto-foto bagian tubuh wanita ?

"Saat konsultasi kemarin, saya memberikan kuisioner pada putra anda. Kuisioner itu berfungsi untuk menunjukkan sejauh mana perkembangan putra anda sejak konsultasi pertama kali. Dan menurut hasil kuisioner tersebut, sudah ada sedikit perubahan."

Nyonya Uchiha tersenyum, sementara tuan Uchiha terlihat lega walaupun ia tidak tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Haruno-san."

"Menurut hasil tes, putra anda mulai mengurangi ketertarikan nya terhadap sesama jenis. Namun, ia belum menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis."

"Tidak masalah, Haruno-san. Aku tidak terlalu mementingkan selama Itachi akan kembali normal." , ucap nyonya Uchiha sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengharapkan Itachi dapat kembali normal secepat mungkin. Aku akan memberimu tiga puluh juta ryo bila kau berhasil membuatnya kembali normal, Haruno-san." , ujar tuan Uchiha.

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Saya hanya menginginkan bayaran sewajarnya."

"Enam bulan lagi, Itachi akan menikah dengan gadis yang telah dijodohkan untuk nya. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha dengan menjodohkan gadis itu dengan Itachi yang sekarang."

Seketika aku tersentak. Kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan seolah menguap dari pikiranku bagaikan uap air. Aneh, kenapa aku merasa sedih dan kecewa ?

Bila enam bulan lagi Itachi akan menikah, maka aku harus secepat mungkin membuatnya kembali normal. Dengan itu, kesempatanku bertemu dengan nya akan semakin sedikit dan setelah itu tak ada lagi kesempatan atau alasan untuk bertemu.

Aku tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Ini sungguh tak wajar. Itachi bukanlah klien pertamaku, namun aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini pada klien-klien selain dirinya.

Klien akan terus silih berganti. Ketika mereka berhasil mengatasi masalah mereka, mereka akan pergi dan klien baru akan datang. Itu akan terus berlangsung bagaikan sebuah siklus, dan itu sangat wajar.

Aku berusaha tersenyum pada tuan dan nyonya Uchiha walau sudut bibirku bergetar. Entah kenapa, mengangkat sudut bibir untuk membentuk seulas senyum terasa sulit bagiku.

"Syukurlah, saya ikut senang mendengarnya. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Itachi dapat segera kembali normal. Namun, saya berharap agar anda berdua dapat selalu memberi dukungan bagi putra anda agar ia dapat kembali normal."

"Aku berusaha mendukungnya untuk kembali normal dengan mengatakan, 'Bila kau kembali normal, maka kau dapat segera menikah dengan gadis yang telah dijodohkan untukmu dan memiliki anak'. Sejak kecil, Itachi terlihat menyukai anak kecil." , nyonya Uchiha menjelaskan padaku.

Kemudian, nyonya Uchiha menunjukkan selembar foto padaku, "Lihatlah, ini gadis yang dijodohkan padanya. Ia adalah gadis yang baik,berasal dari keluarga terpandang serta pintar dan cantik. Gadis ini sangat cocok bagi kami maupun Itachi."

Aku melirik foto yang ditunjukan nyonya Uchiha. Gadis di foto adalah Karin Uzumaki, putri pemilik Uzumaki Group yang bergerak di bidang real estate dan transportasi.

"Wah, gadis ini memang cocok untuk putra anda, Uchiha-san." , aku berusaha memuji dengan tulus.

"Benar, kan ? Namun, saat kuperlihatkan foto gadis ini pada Itachi, ia malah menolak perjodohan dan meminta kami segera membatalkan nya. Tentu saja tidak mungkin kami menikahkan nya dengan Sasuke."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan nyonya Uchiha. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila ia akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke.

"Saya menyarankan untuk sementara ini jangan membahas perjodohan dengan nya. Saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan fobia nya terhadap wanita, setelah itu saya akan berusaha membantunya agar tertarik dengan wanita itu. Saya akan segera menghubungi anda ketika Itachi terlihat sudah siap untuk dipertemukan dengan gadis itu."

Nyonya Uchiha memberikan nomor telepon nya padaku. Aku menyimpan nya dan memberikan nomor telepon ku padanya.

…..*….

Empat jam berlalu dan pembicaraan dengan nyonya serta tuan Uchiha selesai. Tuan Uchiha menyerahkan uang sebesar tiga ratus ribu ryo padaku sebagai biaya konsultasi dan aku menolaknya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga dan berpapasan dengan Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Apakah kau akan pulang, Haruno-san ?"

"Ya, Uxhiha-san.", jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san."

"Tunggu, Haruno-san."

Aku menoleh dan menatap Itachi, "Ya, Uchiha-san ?"

"Apakah okaa-san dan otou-san membicarakan mengenai perjodohanku padamu ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tolong jangan dengarkan mereka. Sebisa mungkin, buatlah penyembuhanku menjadi lebih lama.", ucap Itachi dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan nya, Uchiha-san. Aku harus mengikuti prosedur sesuai kode etik profesiku. "

Itachi menarik tanganku dan membuka pintu salah satu ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu. Itachi melepaskan tanganku setelah menutup pintu.

Aku memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan yang baru kumasuki tidak terlalu luas, namun terlihat cukup elegan. Terdapat rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku berjajar di sudut ruangan, di tengah ruangan terdapat meja dengan kursi kerja yang sangat nyaman. Di atas meja terdapat PC dengan brand premium serta sebuah pot tanaman kecil di sudut meja. Di dekat rak buku, terdapat sebuah sofa kecil bernuansa vintage.

Aku merapatkan diri ke dinding dan menatap Itachi.

"Haruno-san, silahkan duduk di sofa."

Aku mengikuti nya berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di samping nya.

"Aku tak ingin menikah di usia muda, terutama dengan orang yang tak kucintai."

"Apakah kau berharap menikah dengan otouto mu ?", aku berusaha memancing nya dengan bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak."

"Enam bulan lagi, kau akan segera dinikahkan dengan putri dari pemilik Uzumaki Group. Orang tua mu bahkan memperlihatkan foto nya padaku, dan kurasa gadis itu cukup baik untukmu. Ia cantik, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, ekonomi yang baik dan kudengar ia juga lulus dengan predikat summa cum laude.", aku berusaha meyakinkan nya agar ia mau menerima perjodohan itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Haruno-san."

"Gomen ?"

"Dia salah satu gadis yang mengirimkan foto telanjang padaku dan otouto ku."

Aku terkejut. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Bila aku harus menikahi wanita, maka aku akan menikahi wanita baik-baik. Bukan wanita yang seperti itu" , ujar Itachi padaku.

"Apakah kau tidak mencoba memberitahu orang tua mu ?"

"Sudah, namun mereka menganggap aku berbohong untuk menghindari perjodohan."

"Bagaimana bila kau menunjukkan foto yang dikirimkan nya pada orang tua mu ?"

"Aku sudah memberikan foto itu pada temanku. Aku akan mencoba meminta nya kembali."

"Apakah kau memiliki alasan lain untuk menolaknya ?"

"Hn. Dulu, gadis itu begitu menyukai otouto ku. Ia bahkan sering menguntitnya dan bahkan pernah beberapa kali menyatakan cinta sebelum menyerah dan mencoba mendekatiku. Menurutmu, apakah gadis itu benar-benar menginginkanku, Haruno-san ?"

"Mungkin saja. Perasaan seseorang dapat berubah, Uchiha-san. Apakah kau tidak mau mencoba mendekatinya lebih dulu untuk mengenal kepribadian nya sekaligus membantu dirimu agar tertarik pada wanita ?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah bila itu keinginanmu. Untuk membantu penyembuhanmu, cobalah mendekatkan diri dengan gadis-gadis dan belajar memahami mereka. Setelah itu, mungkin saja kau bisa merasakan ketertarikan.", saranku.

"Hn."

"Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san" , aku bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Jangan."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu datang, maka aku harus mengantarmu. Bukankah kau mengajarkanku untuk memperlakukan wanita seperti itu, Haruno-san ?"

"I-itu.." , ucapanku terputus. Aku memang mengajarkan nya untuk memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, entah sebagai kekasih ataupun teman. Aku memberitahu nya karena ia mengaku hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita selain keluarganya dan aku khawatir ia memperlakukan wanita dengan buruk sehingga menghambat proses 'penyembuhan' nya.

"Hal ini pengecualian, Uchiha-san. Saat ini masih sore dan kau sudah mengundangku makan siang. Lagipula, relasi kita hanyalah klien dan psikiater."

Itachi mengangguk, sekilas aku dapat melihat kekecewaan yang tampak di wajah Itachi. Namun dengan cepat, ia mengubah ekspresi wajah nya menjadi datar seperti biasa. Ini pasti hanya khayalanku, untuk apa ia kecewa ? Ia bahkan tak tertarik pada wanita.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelpon supir untuk mengantarmu pulang.", ucap Itachi sambil mengambil ponsel nya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Tidak perlu repot, Uchiha-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." , tolakku sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Itachi mematikan telepon itu dan berdecak, "Supir itu tak mengangkat telepon nya."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san. "

Aku membuka pintu, namun di saat yang sama, Sasuke juga membuka pintu dari luar ruangan.

"Gomen ne" , ucapku dengan pelan.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantarkan Haruno-san pulang ?"

"Ah, mengapa kau tidak mengantarnya sendiri saja, Itachi-nii ?"

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Hn.", Sasuke menatapku, "Ayo, Haruno-san. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Mata ashita ne, Haruno-san" , ujar Itachi padaku.

….*…..

Sasuke menekan tombol kunci mobil dan seketika pintu mobil terangkat ke atas. Mobil itu terkesan berlebihan dengan pintu yang dapat terangkat ke atas, namun terlihat mewah.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Sasuke, sementara ia menutup pintu mobil dengan menekan tombol dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Uchiha-san, maaf karena telah merepotkanmu.", ucapku sambil menunduk.

Dari tempat duduk ku, aku dapat melihat Sasuke dari samping. Sasuke memiliki kulit putih dan sangat mirip dengan nyonya Uchiha. Kuakui, Sasuke lebih tampan dari Itachi, tidak mengherankan bila Sasuke memiliki lebih banyak penggemar semasa sekolah. Namun, bersama dengan Itachi terasa jauh lebih nyaman walaupun mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang tidak berbeda jauh.

"Hn"

"Maaf, bolehkah aku bertanya ? Aku khawatir bila pertanyaanku akan menyinggungmu."

"Hn"

"Apakah kau masih memiliki perasaan pada aniki mu ?"

Sasuke seketika menatapku dan kembali menatap ke jalanan.

"Tidak."

"Oh. Terima kasih telah menjawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha-san.", aku tersenyum lega. Bila Sasuke tak lagi memiliki perasaan pada Itachi, maka 'penyembuhan' Itachi akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Haruno-san, belakangan ini aniki ku berubah."

"Berubah ?"

"Ya, ia mengatakan bila ia merasa nyaman pada seorang wanita"

"Wanita ? Saat konsultasi kemarin, ia terlihat tidak suka saat aku menunjukkan foto-foto wanita berpakaian sexy padanya."

"Bahkan, ia muntah saat konsultasi ?"

Seketika, mataku terbelalak dan menatap Sasuke. Jantung ku berdebar keras dan tubuh ku menggigil tanpa alasan akibat rasa takut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, Uchiha-san ?"

"Sepulang dari konsultasi, wajah nya sangat pucat. Dan aku bertanya padanya"

"Maafkan aku." , aku menundukkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bila ia memiliki fobia terhadap wanita. Ia terlihat normal saat bertemu dengan wanita saat reuni. Tolong jangan beritahu siapapun, reputasi ku sebagai psikiater akan hancur."

"Hn. Kurasa Itachi-nii masih mengalami trauma terhadap wanita setelah pengalaman yang buruk di junior high school."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar mengenai foto-foto vulgar yang dikirimkan untuknya. Namun, kurasa hal itu tak bisa mengubah orientasi seksual seseorang."

"Hal itu terjadi setiap hari, Haruno-san. Bahkan saat kami berjalan menuju kantin, gadis-gadis akan berbisik sambil menatap kami dan sebagian dari gadis-gadis itu mengikuti kami dan sengaja mengenakan pakaian ketat atau bahkan meminta kami menyetubuhinya.", keluh Sasuke. Ini kali pertama bagiku mendengar sisi lain dirinya yang berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Apakah semua gadis bersikap seperti itu ?"

"Tidak. Namun setidak sepertiga dari seluruh siswi bersikap seperti itu."

"Astaga !" , tanpa sadar aku memekik. Aku berpikir sekolah seperti apa yang dimasuki nya. Sekolah itu pasti sangat buruk hingga siswi junior high school bisa mengirimkan foto-foto seperti itu atau meminta seorang pria menyetubuhinya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengernyitkan dahi. Ini tidak masuk akal, di dalam kehidupan nyata tidak mungkin seorang pria diperebutkan wanita layak nya di film drama.

"Apakah itu benar, Uchiha-san ? Maaf karena telah meragukanmu, namun hal itu terdengar sulit dipercaya ."

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa memandangku.

"Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau dapat merubah orientasi seksualmu, Uchiha-san ? Mungkin aku dapat menerapkan cara itu pada aniki mu karena kalian memiliki kepribadian yang tak berbeda jauh."

"Persepsiku terhadap wanita berubah sejak mengenal Hinata. Ia bukanlah wanita murahan seperti kebanyakan wanita yang kuketahui, dan aku mulai tertarik padanya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Uchiha-san. Aku berharap aniki mu dapat bertemu dengan wanita seperti itu juga.", ucapku dengan tulus.

"Kurasa ia sudah menemukan nya."

"Menemukan nya ? Benarkah ?"

"Mungkin."

Aku tersenyum lega, "Kuharap ia dapat segera kembali normal."

Aku masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke sekaligus mencari informasi mengenai masa lalu Itachi dan menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membuatnya kembali normal. Namun, mobil hampir sampai di depan rumah ku.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil di depan rumahku dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu. Aku turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan, "Arigato, Uchiha-san. Mata ne"

"Mata ne, Haruno-san.", ucap Sasuke sambil menekan tombol untuk menurunkan pintu mobil. "Kuharap aku tidak salah dengan mempercayakan aniki ku padamu."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan tak akan merusak kepercayaanmu." , jawabku sambil tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengemudikan mobil meninggalkan rumah ku. Sementara aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas heels ku serta berlari menuju kamar serta merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa ingin menangis, namun tak setetes air mata pun dapat kukeluarkan. Aku berharap aku tak bertemu dengan Itachi dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya kembali normal secepat mungkin, namun sisi lain diriku mengharapkan hal sebaliknya. Kuharap, setelah besok aku terbangun aku takkan merasakan perasaan aneh dan tak wajar ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-san, gomen ne kalau chapter ini terkesan ga masuk akal, monoton &amp; ga ada romance nya. Author berpikir untuk menambahkan sedikit lime atau lemon di ending cerita. Gimana menurut readers ? <strong>

**Thanks jg bwt yg udah baca fict ini & author mengharapkan kritik, saran sekaligus ide bwt chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reply to review :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Hanazono Yuri : Di chapter ini, Sakura nya udah mulai terlihat suka. Mungkin saling suka di chapter selanjutnya.<br>**

**- Cherry : Thanks. Mungkin bisa aku perbaiki di karya selanjutnya, soalnya udah 4 chapter & terlanjur sebut psikiater**

**- yokio : thanks bwt ralat nya. chapter 3 udah diperbaiki.**

**- Luca : sayangnya ga ada**


End file.
